Perfectly
by CaHh Kinomoto
Summary: Foi entre as areias de Suna e as folhas de Konoha que ela tomou sua decisão... A decisão que acabaria por levá-la até ele. Destino? Talvez.
1. Chapter 1

**Perfectly**

_I won't lie_

_I won't sin_

_Maybe I don't wanna go_

_Can't you wait?_

_Maybe I don't wanna go._

Naruto olhou para o pergaminho à sua frente por mais um instante, sua mente trabalhando rápido para chegar a um consenso com seu coração. Pela primeira vez em sua vida ele queria tomar uma decisão extremamente egoísta, embora sua consciência diplomática pesasse como uma bigorna do outro lado e acabasse por obrigá-lo a pensar.

Desde que se tornara Hokage aprendera muito , e sempre – _sempre _– trabalhara para assegurar o bem de todos. Mas o pergaminho à sua frente possuía uma requisição que não asseguraria o _seu _próprio bem.

Seria muita prepotência de sua parte tomar uma decisão baseada apenas em seus próprios sentimentos, não seria? Seria mesmo _egoísmo _a palavra certa para classificar a vontade que tinha de ter Haruno Sakura sempre perto o suficiente para que seus olhos pudessem ver? Na verdade não precisava de ninguém ali para respondê-lo, porque já sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos e respirou fundo, as palavras que Kakashi lhe falara mais cedo ecoando em seus ouvidos e o deixando ainda mais zangado. Sasuke havia sido avistado na fronteira com o som e, francamente, aquela requisição da presença de Sakura em outra vila, longe dali, lhe parecia bem oportuna quando analisada em paralelo à essa notícia.

Talvez estivesse sendo egoísta novamente, mas se parasse bem para pensar quem iria julgá-lo por querer o bem dela? Eles eram uma família, não eram? E como uma família, cuidavam um do outro da maneira que fosse necessária.

Recostou a cabeça na mão esquerda e com a outra tamborilou os dedos sobre a mesa.

_Decisões, decisões..._

Estava tão absorto em seu próprio dilema que se quer ouviu a porta abrindo.

"-Hokage-sama." – ergueu os olhos azuis e vivos para a mulher à sua frente e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"-Naruto." – corrigiu-a, permitindo-se mais um suspiro. Antes que ela pudesse prosseguir, adiantou-se com uma simples pergunta. – "Ne, Shizune-sama, quando se ama uma pessoa... Se faz o que é melhor para ela não importa as consequências, certo?"

"-Certo." – ela parou por instantes. – "Porque está me perguntando isso, Hoga-Naruto?"

"-...Nada. O que queria mesmo?"

Ela ignorou a própria curiosidade em torno do questionamento anterior e resolveu que não insistiria no assunto. Pelo menos não agora. Ergueu os papéis que trazia nas mãos à altura dos olhos dele.

"-Relatórios médicos sobre a última equipe ANBU que chegou, conforme o protocolo." – ele pegou-o nas mãos, folheando rapidamente e mordendo o lábio inferior ao encontrar a assinatura de Sakura no final.

E dessa vez ele ouviu quando Shizune abriu a porta para sair.

"-Shizune-sama." – ela parou onde estava, voltando-se mais uma vez para fitá-lo. – "Como ficaria o hospital sem a Sakura-chan?"

"-Vazio." – ela respondeu sem rodeios.

"-Tecnicamente...?"

"-...Creio que bem. Konoha possui mão de obra qualificada o suficiente para caminhar com as próprias pernas... Mas não retiro minha afirmação anterior de que tudo ficaria vazio sem a presença dela." – e não era preciso ser muito inteligente para ligar os fatos e compreender o porque da primeira pergunta que ele a fizera tão logo entrara ali.

Naruto, por sua vez, entendeu perfeitamente o que deveria fazer.

Era melhor que Sunagakure tratasse bem a flor de Konoha... Ou ele pessoalmente iria até lá resolver esse problema.

**xxxxx**

Sabaku no Gaara era um homem orgulhoso, mas sabia bem até que ponto esse orgulho poderia ser levado sem que interferisse em seu trabalho como Kazekage. Portanto, quando alguns ataques começaram a ocorrer em suas fronteiras por um grupo desconhecido e sua equipe médica revelou-se incapaz de lidar tanto com os feridos quanto com o veneno utilizado nos ataques, não hesitou em pedir ajuda à Konoha.

Sabia que os médicos lá eram mais do que qualificados, bem como seus conhecimentos. Logo, a ajuda seria bem-vinda e extremamente apreciada.

Não pôde evitar que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios quando, naquela manhã, uma carta com o selo do Hokage chegou em suas mãos e seus olhos leram uma resposta positiva. Mas também não pôde evitar franzir o cenho ao ler mais atentamente a última parte da carta:

'_Baka, se não cuidar bem dela vou pessoalmente até aí enforcá-lo em praça pública. Pro inferno com a diplomacia!_

_No mais, espero que dê tudo certo._

_Realmente espero._

_Uzumaki Naruto.'_

Meneou a cabeça de maneira negativa lentamente, aparentemente a personalidade de Naruto nunca mudaria independente do cargo que aquele idiota estivesse ocupando... Mas talvez fosse exatamente por isso – e por alguns outros motivos, claro - que realmente apreciasse não apenas a companhia, mas também a amizade dele. E, bem, ele não era um homem de muitos amigos.

Ergueu os olhos para dessa vez fitar três guardas parados à sua frente.

"-Aguardem-na na fronteira, as ordens são escortá-la até os portões." – e com um movimento de mãos eles foram dispensados, sumindo rapidamente em uma pequena nuvem de fumaça.

Mais uma vez ele estava ali sozinho, livre para pensar por mais alguns instantes.

_Haruno Sakura... _

Lembrava-se bem daquela garota, e por mais de um motivo. Lembrava-se do olhar decidido que ela lhe lançou quando ele tentou matá-la. Do corpo pequeno que tremia, gritando o contrário de toda a certeza que os tons de verde dos olhos ela transpareciam. Lembrava-se da garota que havia salvo seu irmão tão habilmente, que não teve medo de enfrentar Sasori nas mãos de Chiyo e que inevitavelmente acabou por salvá-lo também – e aí então ela já não era mais aquela garotinha fraca e assustada, que apesar de estar sempre às costas de seus companheiros de equipe não teria hesitado um segundo se quer em dar a própria vida por eles.

Chegava a ser quase irônico – ou sádico – como, mais uma vez, estaria dependendo dela para algo. Dependendo da garota que ele quase matou no passado. Bem, não que aquilo servisse como algum tipo de consolo, mas agora ele se via grato por não ter sido bem sucedido em sua investida contra a vida dela.

Levantou-se de sua cadeira, pela segunda vez no dia meneando a cabeça.

_Haruno Sakura..._

Bem, tinha certeza que seus irmãos ficariam extremamente satisfeitos com a notícia.

**xxxxx**

Foi atravessando o país em direção à fronteira que Sakura finalmente teve tempo para ponderar sobre o que estava fazendo, frustrando-se um pouco ao constatar que não sabia.

_Seguindo ordens, é claro _– sua mente gritou, quase como se ela estivesse alheia àquela constatação do óbvio. Mas não era como se ela não pudesse ter indicado outra pessoa. Como se não pudesse ter negado e pedido à Naruto para mandar outro alguém em seu lugar... E no entanto ali estava ela, atenta a cada resquício de areia em seu caminho que cada vez mais lhe indicava a aproximação com o País do Vento, onde o deserto a esperava.

Tudo parecia calmo demais... Estranho demais. Será que aquilo devia significar algo? Esperava francamente que não.

Mas afinal, porque estava tão apavorada com a idéia toda? Não era como se estivesse indo encontrar a morte, por mais que Gaara tivesse sim tentado matá-la uma vez, há muito tempo atrás. Aliás ele provavelmente nem teria tempo de vê-la, exatamente como Naruto – e agora e só agora ela agradecia por isso, porque duvidava muito que fosse se sentir confortável na presença do ruivo. Por outro lado, estaria revendo Kankuro e Temari, e aquilo quase era o suficiente para fazê-la sorrir... _Quase_.

Sakura parou exatamente onde a grama completamente virava areia e o número de árvores diminuía drasticamente, indícios claros de que ela havia enfim chego à fronteira ou então já passado dela.

Atravessar significaria não poder mais desistir e desistir agora significaria derrota. Fechou os olhos por instantes, sentindo a brisa leve lhe embalar os cabelos e lhe trazer o cheiro inconfundível de... _Sangue_.

As orbes esmeralda se abriram de maneira rápida e automática, escaneando seus arredores enquanto ela se esgueirava em meio aos galhos. Não demorou para que ela enfim encontrasse o que estava procurando... Um pouco mais à frente, em uma clareira, haviam três corpos espalhados pelo chão. O que mais a assustou não foram os corpos em si mas sim as bandanas da aldeia da areia que eles carregavam consigo e os indícios claros de que haviam sido atacados com algo envenenado: a pele roxa, a falta de marcas profundas de batalha, vômito.

Quando um deles moveu a mão, a kunoichi não pensou duas vezes antes de pular lá e agir.

E sem querer havia acabado de tomar sua decisão.

**xxxxx**

_Silêncio._

O restante da viagem de Sakura até Sunagakure no Sato foi rodeada do mais puro e mórbido silêncio, onde ironicamente seu próprio pensamento era o único disposto a quebrar aquele ciclo de areia, sol incessante e palavras não ditas.

Quando ela finalmente atingiu os grandes portões da cidade apertou as três bandanas que trazia em suas mãos com um pouco mais de força. Talvez se tivesse chego um pouco antes... Olhou para baixo, as roupas sujas de sangue que não era seu, as mãos imundas de um misto de terra e areia. E quando olhou para cima novamente foi apenas para encontrar o olhar atônito de Kankuro que vinha em sua direção, a boca se movendo rápido demais e a voz soando distante o suficiente para que ela fosse incapaz de entender algo.

"-Sakura."

Pelo menos ela havia chego sem desmaiar no caminho. E quando uma única palavra finalmente chegou aos seus ouvidos ela não evitou sorrir ao não ser capaz de identificar se aquela era sua própria mente ou Kankuro.

O importante era que o silêncio estarrecedor havia enfim sido quebrado, substituído por uma voz cheia de preocupação e cautela... Era quase como estar em casa.

Então quando seu corpo cedeu ao Sol, ao calor, à areia e à falta de chakra ela não tentou lutar. Deixou-se cair e ser abraçada pela escuridão para que pudesse descansar um pouco, mesmo sabendo que nada daquilo aliviaria o peso das vidas perdidas que trazia nas mãos.

**x**

_Letters To God – Box Car Racer_

Bom... Eu sempre quis fazer um GaaSaku, e confesso que dessa vez não deu pra resistir à tentação...! A idéia simplesmente veio e a escrita saiu tão naturalmente no meu caderno que não pude deixar de postar. Eu realmente espero que gostem desse fic para que eu possa continuá-lo!

Eu tinha em mente – no meu computador que estragou, na verdade – um SasuSaku e um ItaSaku... Então quando eu recuperar meus tão estimados arquivos e eventualmente terminar esse fic aqui eu provavelmente vá postar os outros.

Acho que por enquanto é só haha

**Comentários e sugestões são sempre bem-vindos e realmente apreciados!**

Beijos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfectly**

_I settled down, a twisted up frown disguised as a smile – _

Sakura não fora sempre forte. Não fora sempre decidida. Não fora sempre tão centrada.

Para chegar onde estava havia lutado – e muito. Havia sofrido, chorado por noites e noites, gritado até seu peito arder e treinado até seu corpo não aguentar mais. Para chegar onde estava ela teve que fracassar, que passar noites em claro, que abrir mão de muita coisa... E honestamente não se arrependia de nada, tinha muito orgulho do que acabara se tornando.

Aliás, porque não deveria ter? Ela não tinha motivos para não estar satisfeita com o que era, e no entanto aquela estranha sensação de que algo faltava parecia ser incapaz de deixá-la, insistindo em se fazer presente.

No começo pensara que Sasuke seria o único capaz de dar fim à ela. Mas depois veio Tsunade, seu aprendizado, seus pacientes, um crescido Naruto, um atento Kakashi, uma amizade mais forte com Ino e todos os outros... E de repente esse buraco pareceu ser preenchido sem a necessidade da presença dele.

Mas agora, ali, longe de tudo aquilo, era quase inevitável sentir-se sozinha novamente. Era como se mais uma vez tivesse perdido tudo, quando na verdade estava apenas... Longe por um tempo. Mas a distância era famosa por ser algo difícil de lidar e, bem, ali estava ela comprovando a veracidade daquela constatação.

Suspirou, mordendo o lábio inferior levemente enquanto tentava resolver seus próprios – e novos – dilemas. Na verdade estava tão absorta em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de Suna naquela manhã que não notou o padeiro lhe estendendo uma baguete.

"-Oy! Haruno-san! Aqui!" – ele balançou o pão no ar, sorrindo. – "Por ter curado meu filho ontem! Minha esposa e eu estamos muito gratos!"

Ah sim... Já fazia uma semana que estava ali. Uma semana longe de sua casa, uma semana longe de seus amigos, uma semana desde que três vidas haviam escapado por entre seus dedos por ela ter, talvez, apenas chego tarde demais.

Sorriu, aproximando-se enfim e aceitando o que lhe era oferecido. Lentamente as pessoas estavam perdendo o receio que tinham em relação à ela, graças a Temari e Kankuro, graças ao seu trabalho ou graças à sua fama que pareceu ter se espalhado rapidamente por ente a população. Não sabia direito, mas talvez fosse um misto de todos aqueles motivos... Mas ela estava gostando daquela aproximação, estava ajudando a cobrir um pouco a saudade que sentia de Konoha.

O trabalho no hospital não era tão difícil quanto ela havia previamente esperado, os médicos haviam a recebido de braços abertos e ela não encontrara problemas em ensiná-los – era muito mais fácil quando se explicava algo para alguém extremamente ávido a aprender. Além do mais, nenhum caso sério havia chego e os ataques nas fronteiras haviam – temporariamente ou aparentemente – cessado.

Claro que aquilo não servia se quer por um instante para fazê-la esquecer do que havia passado antes de chegar ali. Havia, por sinal, recebido uma resposta de Shizune sobre as origens do veneno e a falta de um antídoto específico. E por mais que ela tivesse garantido à Sakura que já estava trabalhando em um a garota não podia simplesmente ficar ali de braços cruzados, então havia começado a trabalhar em um antídoto ela mesma todos os dias antes de se deitar, depois de suas conversas com Temari.

...Mas hoje não teria tempo. Tinha que reportar pessoalmente suas atividades ao Kazekage conforme o protocolo que um mensageiro havia lhe entregue mais cedo.

E, por mais que o dia ainda mal tivesse começado, aquilo já a incomodava. Ainda não havia se encontrado com ele e não estava convencida se aquilo era exatamente ruim. Sentia-se estranhamente incomodada com a simples idéia da presença dele, quase como se o simples fato de saber que ele estava a ouvindo fosse intimidante. Bem... Na verdade era. O olhar de Gaara parecia ser capaz de atravessar as barreiras de seu corpo e ler sua alma, e era impossível dizer o que ele estava pensando. Ninguém poderia culpá-la também, suas lembranças dele não eram exatamente as melhores.

Meneou a cabeça, suspirando brevemente. Quando seu estômago roncou, lembrando-a que apesar de ainda ser muito cedo ela não havia comido nada, lançou um olhar satisfeito para o pão em suas mãos.

E se estivesse olhando para o alto da rua, teria encontrando os mesmos olhos que tanto a atormentavam em pensamento observando cada movimento seu.

**xxxxx**

Gaara estava voltando das muralhas em seu horário de sempre quando a avistou junto aos poucos que acordavam àquela hora. O padeiro a chamou e falou qualquer coisa que a fez sorrir – um sorriso bonito e satisfeito. Então ela se afastou rápido, parando alguns metros depois e parecendo ser dragada para dentro de sua própria mente de uma maneira que ele nunca antes vira. Era ridículo como ela ficava estupidamente vulnerável ao mundo exterior daquela forma.

Franziu o cenho levemente com a idéia de aquilo ser uma fraqueza da qual ela provavelmente nem se quer se dava conta, e ia continuar seu caminho quando sentiu um chakra conhecido aproximar-se às suas costas, não precisando se quer se virar para saber de quem se tratava.

"-Ela está se adaptando rápido." – a voz de Temari soou, mas ele não se moveu. – "Todos gostam dela. É realmente... Interessante."

"-Hn." – o ruivo finalmente tirou os olhos da kunoichi e passou pela irmã, retomando seu caminho de volta à torre. Um caminho que não deveria ter sido tão inutilmente interrompido. Mas ao contrário do que esperava e para sua total insatisfação, Temari não parecia disposta a deixá-lo ir assim tão facilmente.

"-Você não dormiu essa noite de novo." – sem resposta. – "Por isso foi até as muralhas, esperar o Sol nascer e a cidade acordar." – nada. – "Gaara?"

"-Se estava afirmando porque espera uma resposta?" – ele parou de andar, voltando-se de repente para fitá-la. Era evidente que ele estava cansado, mas a palavra _descanso _em si nunca fizera muito sentido para ele. Era como algo abstrato, mas ele conhecia o significado... Só não conseguia alcançá-lo ou colocá-lo em prática.

Não que se importasse também. Muito pelo contrário, havia muito trabalho a ser feito uma vez que ele era o Kazekage, e a madrugada lhe oferecia paz e silêncio suficiente para que ele tivesse aprendido a gostar dela apesar da convivência forçada.

Com o tempo havia aprendido também que a lua e as estrelas não eram más companhias, e que o nascer do Sol em meio às areias do deserto o traziam uma estranha e inexplicável sensação de calmaria.

"-Soube que vai falar com Sakura hoje." – ela falou quando entraram na torre. – "Sei que não precisava nem estar lhe falando isso, mas tente não fazer perguntas demais." – ele sentou-se na cadeira e fitou a irmã por mais um instante de maneira indagadora.

"-É meu trabalho."

"-Os resultados dela são tão evidentes que não precisam ser questionados."

O Kazekage suspirou, decidindo que não poderia concordar mais com ela em pelo menos aquele ponto. Os relatórios que passara a receber do hospital naquela semana estavam impecáveis. Casos que até então eram considerados graves pelos médicos de Suna passaram a ser classificados como simples e nunca antes houveram tantos leitos livres e tanta gente satisfeita. De fato, ao invés de questioná-la sobre seus métodos, deveria agradecê-la.

Na verdade, o assunto principal que tinha em mente para discutir com ela envolvia algo completamente diferente... O veneno.

E também aquele encontro serviria para que os anciãos o deixassem em paz por algum tempo. Eles andavam cada dia mais cuidadosos – e chatos – com tudo, e aquilo honestamente estava começando a irritá-lo.

"-Deveria deixá-la dar uma olhada nesse seu... Problema em conciliar o sono. Ficaria surpreso com os milagres que aquela garota pode operar."

"-Hn."

"-...Você é muito chato."

"-Hn."

"-Está pelo menos ouvindo o que estou dizendo?"

"-Não."

"-Sabe, por essa e por outras que dou graças a Deus por ter Sakura em casa como companhia. Estou cansada dos meus monólogos com você e da mente pervertida de Kankuro."

E foi apenas quando a porta bateu que Gaara voltou a erguer os olhos para onde antes a irmã estava.

_Mulheres..._ Duvidava muito que algum dia viesse a entender pelo menos uma delas.

**xxxxx**

Na hora marcada – exata e precisamente – Sakura parou em frente à porta da sala do Kazekage, batendo na porta cuidadosamente e entrando apenas quando ela se abriu sozinha.

Gaara ergueu os olhos claros para ela levemente, piscando de maneira calma antes de voltar aos pergaminhos que tinha nas mãos.

"-Kazekage-sama." – ele não respondeu, mas aquilo não pareceu afetá-la ou desmotivá-la. Pelo canto dos olhos ele observou-a sentar na cadeira à sua frente. Ela não sorria para ele como fazia para os outros, mas também não se intimidava na sua presença, os olhos verdes assumiam uma postura decidida e aquilo era... Atraente, mas de uma maneira muito distorcida. O fazia ter uma vontade estranha de saber sobre tudo o que ela estava pensando.

E também haviam aqueles relatórios. A maneira como ela esclarecia os fatos e expunha suas idéias era simplesmente fascinante, na opinião até mesmo de Temari. A linha de raciocínio era fácil de ser acompanhada e qualquer leigo não teria problemas em fazer uma síntese do assunto contido neles. Havia lógica na maneira como ela organizava os pontos que havia trabalhado e a caligrafia era perfeita. Perguntava-se se aquilo se dava ao fato de ter alguém como Naruto lendo seus manuscritos ou se era um mero reflexo de como a mente dela sempre funcionava.

Ele suspirou quando a ouviu pigarrear baixo, deixando os papéis que tinha nas mãos de lado. Podia sentir o perfume agradável de flores e folhas que ela exalava, algo que definitivamente não se encontrava por ali.

"-Haruno-san." – começou, um tanto incerto do que exatamente falaria. – "Tenho certeza que seus relatórios contém todas as informações que necessito, mas o conselho insiste que..." – fez uma pequena pausa, como se estivesse realmente escolhendo as palavras para falar. – "...Essas _reuniões _sejam impreterivelmente realizadas."

"-Eu entendo, Kazekage-sama. Na verdade, gostaria de lhe pedir algo também." – Gaara olhou-a, um pedido silencioso de que prosseguisse. – "Meu acesso à algumas plantas está temporariamente restrito até que os autores dos ataques na fronteira sejam identificados, mas há algumas que são necessárias para crianças com problemas respiratórios e eu não posso ensinar os médicos a fazer as misturas se não tiver as ervas em mãos."

O Kage estudou a feição que a garota havia assumido por instantes. Então os velhos paranóicos suspeitavam até mesmo dela? Ridículo. Apenas olhar no fundo daqueles olhos eram o suficiente para ter certeza de que ela não mentiria. No caso de Haruno Sakura os olhos efetivamente _eram _o reflexo da alma, e ele não tinha muita certeza se aquilo era bom. Provavelmente não. Sentimentos expostos demais nunca ajudaram ninguém, afinal.

"-Mais alguma coisa?" – perguntou, pegando um pergaminho em branco e escrevendo algo antes de assinar no final e colocar o selo do Kazekage.

Sakura, por sua vez, ergueu as sobrancelhas levemente, fazendo com a cabeça que não. Simples assim...? Sem nenhuma pergunta? Não que ele tivesse motivos para questioná-la, mas... Não estava esperando que a conversa que havia a levado até ali fosse ser assim tão fácil. Não também que tivesse sido agradável, aliás, aquilo mal poderia ser classificado como uma _conversa _se o número de frases trocadas fosse levado em conta.

Levantou-se da cadeira, esticando o braço para pegar o pergaminho que ele lhe estendia e sem querer tocando sua mão na dele.

_A pele dele era quente. _

Não que ela estivesse esperando por algo diferente, mas, céus!, aquele era Gaara e... Moveu os ombros de maneira suave, tentando disfarçar o leve incômodo que sentiu quando um choque percorreu sua espinha, recusando-se a corar quando seus olhos encontraram os dele.

"-Com sua licença, Kazekage-sama." – com uma breve reverência ela apressou-se para sair da sala, apertando o pergaminho em suas mãos com um pouco mais de força e o amassando. Sentia-se de repente cansada, mas tinha certeza de que seria incapaz de dormir quando colocasse a cabeça no travesseiro – haviam coisas demais em sua mente e duvidava muito que elas fossem sair dali tão cedo.

Suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos cor-de-rosa e finalmente guardando o pergaminho no bolso, lidaria com ele pela manhã.

Quando parou de andar notou que havia simplesmente deixado seus pés a guiarem, e quando seus olhos se ergueram para ver exatamente onde eles haviam a levado não pode evitar um sorriso ao constatar que estava em frente à casa que pertencera à Chiyo. Temari havia lhe mostrado o lugar durante o dia e desde então pensara em voltar ali, logo, não estava surpresa. Bem... Quem sabe tivesse tempo de deixar flores na lápide no dia seguinte durante seu horário de almoço...?

O que a lembrava... Mais uma vez havia se esquecido de comer. Era estranho não ter Naruto a lembrando que precisava se alimentar ou a convidando para comer ramen nas horas vagas. Era estranho sair de casa e não parar na loja de flores para conversar com Ino e era estranho entrar no hospital e não ver Shizune, ou ir treinar e não ter Kakashi a fazendo esperar na sombra da árvore até que resolvesse aparecer. Mas havia algo em Suna que a fazia se sentir estranhamente confortável... E ela não tinha muita certeza se aquele sentimento realmente deveria existir, pelo menos não ainda. Só esperava desesperadamente que as coisas continuassem indo tão bem quanto estavam, porque de coisas ruins sua vida já estava cheia.

E pela segunda vez no dia, se tivesse olhado para os telhados um pouco mais atentamente, teria visto olhos cor de jade a observando.

– _well, you would've never known I had it all, but not what I wanted;_

'_cause hope for me was a place uncharted and overgrown._

**x**

_Careful – Paramore_

Olá pessoal!

Então lá vamos nós com mais um capítulo né... Espero que tenha ficado bom e que vocês continuem gostando! Muitíssimo obrigada a todo mundo que comentou, podem ter certeza de que foi importante pra mim ter uma resposta positiva nesse começo de fic! Espero que continuem gostando...

Lembrando que sempre respondo quem comenta logado, se alguém quiser que eu responda caso não tenha conta é só deixar o email!

Agradecimentos rápidos: **Rane Guedes, Hisui Ai, Mademoiselle Princess, YukiYuri, Krol, Sabaku New, Pricililica, Nagila!**

**Comentários e sugestões são sempre bem-vindos e realmente apreciados!**

Beijos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Perfectly**

_Everybody knows that you cradle the sun, living in remorse – _

De uma maneira incrível e inexplicável ela parecia estar sempre em seu caminho.

Não importava para onde estivesse indo, seus olhos sempre captariam tons de rosa; e honestamente ele não havia decidido se aquilo o incomodava o não. Ouvir o nome dela ou vê-la de relance pelas ruas de Suna havia se tornado quase um hábito – era como se de alguma maneira estranha e distorcida ela _pertencesse _ali. Vez ou outra ouviria alguém a elogiando ou simplesmente comentando como era bom ter alguém como ela por perto e até mesmo os conselheiros haviam diminuído o número de requisições em torno da kunoichi, parando inclusive com os comentários sempre desnecessários que insistiam em fazer.

Em pouquíssimo tempo ela manejara conseguir o que ele levara _anos _para alcançar. Ela conseguira a confiança de todos e por mais que odiasse ter que admitir, a sua ela já tinha desde que ajudara a salvá-lo e salvara também seu irmão sem pedir absolutamente nada em troca. E, bem, sendo terrivelmente sincero consigo mesmo não era nem um pouco difícil entender _como _e _porque _ela conseguira rapidamente um espaço ali.

De uma maneira literal ela trazia vida às coisas que tocava. E ele... Bem, ele por anos trouxera apenas a morte e o medo. Levara anos para ser reconhecido, para que todos perdessem o receio que tinham em relação à ele, para que o aceitassem como seu líder, como alguém em quem pudessem realmente confiar.

Lembrava-se – e com uma sensação completamente desconhecida – da maneira como a mão dela havia tocado a sua, do pequeno choque que sentira percorrer seu corpo e da surpresa nos olhos dela. E ainda havia a maneira como, vez ou outra quando se encontravam, ela olhava para ele. Sakura tinha visto seu pior lado e sobrevivido sem recuar em momento algum. Havia também lutado para salvá-lo e agora trabalhava ali, para o bem do _seu _povo. Vê-la satisfeita andando pelas _suas _ruas o causava também uma estranha sensação de satisfação que não deveria existir. Uma sensação que havia o invadido no exato instante em que ela desmaiou nos portões de Sunagakure por ter gastado todo seu chakra para salvar os _seus _ninjas.

"-Kazekage-sama." – um dos guardas dos portões surgiu à sua frente. – "Um recado de Konoha, com o selo do Hokage."

O ruivo estreitou os olhos, pegando o pergaminho em mãos e lendo vagarosamente seu conteúdo.

Uchiha Sasuke havia sido avistado, mais uma vez, entre as fronteiras do País do Vento e do Som, dessa vez em direção ao país do Fogo. Também alguns ninjas em missão de reconhecimento haviam sido atacados com o mesmo veneno que matara os ninjas de Sunagakure.

_Uchiha Sasuke. _Teria ele relação com os ataques?

Não sabia muita coisa sobre ele além do fato de ser sempre um assunto delicado a se tocar com Naruto. Lembrava-se de tê-lo enfrentado nos exames chunnin certa vez, de ter pensado que talvez tivesse finalmente encontrado alguém parecido com ele. Alguém que carregava nas costas o peso de ter sido enganado um dia, o peso de uma solidão incondicional impossível de ser substituída... Mas então conhecera Uzumaki Naruto e tudo o que um dia pensara ser certo acabou caindo por terra – não era o Uchiha quem era parecido com ele, mas sim Naruto. A diferença entre ele próprio e o loiro constava no fato dos dois terem escolhido caminhos diferentes para trilhar e dele ter sido o que pegou a direção errada. Mas o mesmo Naruto também o ensinou que nunca era tarde demais para concertar as coisas e mudar, bastava apenas a vontade. Sasuke, ao seu ver, era um homem que tivera quase tudo e que _detestavelmente_ não soubera dar valor.

O pensamento de que talvez Uchiha Sasuke fosse um assunto delicado também para Sakura de repente cruzou sua mente, o deixando de certa forma curioso. O que ela poderia lhe falar sobre ele...? O que ela diria se ele se provasse o autor dos ataques?

Lembrava-se bem da avidez com que ela o defendera anos atrás. Da maneira que então os olhos dela suavizavam quando olhavam para ele e da delicadeza que ela assumia toda vez que estava ao redor dele. Mas isso há anos atrás, quando eram um time ainda... Mas ele desertara, não? Abandonara a seu time e a sua vila sem se quer olhar para trás e se unira ao inimigo.

Ele era um _traidor_. E traidores não mereciam perdão.

Então... Que implicância aquela notícia teria sobre ela?

De repente Sabaku no Gaara viu-se curioso para ver que emoção os olhos verdes dela assumiriam. Aparentemente seu encontro com Haruno Sakura teria que ser adiantado.

**xxxxx**

Era com crescente contentamento que Temari via o inusitado interesse de seu irmão mais novo ao redor de Haruno Sakura aumentar. Claro que ela achava tudo aquilo perfeitamente justificável e completamente agradável, e o fato de haver nas ações recentes de Gaara uma nítida curiosidade a fazia se perguntar o que exatamente se passava pela cabeça dele. O conhecendo bem, diria que ele queria aprendê-la – algo que ela nunca o havia visto tentar antes, talvez apenas com Naruto, mas o fato de ser agora uma garota tornava a situação toda certamente bem mais interessante e diferente.

O pegara mais de uma vez parado na rua ou no escritório olhando para algo; e quando erguia seu olhar para seguir o dele e pensava estar prestes a encontrar _nada_ lá estava _ela_.

Sorriu de lado, apoiando o queixo nas mãos e fitando seu outro irmão à sua frente.

"-Estou lhe dizendo Kankuro, ele vai deixá-la se aproximar. Talvez até ajudá-lo com o problema do sono."

"-Vamos fazer disso uma aposta?" – ele provocou. – "É de Gaara que estamos falando, sabe que ele não deixa ninguém tocar nele a menos que seja extremamente necessário. E também ele nunca toma os remédios que levamos para ele, então porque com Sakura seria diferente?"

"-Simplesmente porque é de Haruno Sakura que estamos falando. E porque nosso irmãozinho parece interessado em saber mais sobre ela." – deu de ombros.

"-Ele nunca quer saber mais sobre pessoas, quem dirá sobre garotas. Há centenas por aí que sonham em casar com o 'lindo Kazekage de olhos claros' e o idiota se quer olha para elas. Se fosse eu, por outro lado..."

"-Poupe-me, Kankuro." – a mais velha suspirou. – "Isso não é sobre você, é sobre Gaara estar dando abertura para alguma outra pessoa que não seja um de nós ou Naruto."

"-Onde quer chegar, Temari?" – ele inclinou-se sobre a mesa, fitando a garota de maneira curiosa. – "Gaara não a vê como mulher, deveria saber disso. No máximo como um objeto de interesse ou sei lá o que se passa naquela cabeça de fósforo-"

"-Ele não a vê como mulher _ainda_." – a loira ergueu um indicador no ar. – "Mas esse não é o ponto onde quero chegar. Primeiro, ele ter mostrado _interesse _em algum ser individual que não seja nós já é uma oportunidade que não pode ser deixada passar assim tão facilmente."

"-Está pisando em um campo perigoso, irmãzinha." – Kankuro suspirou, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça e ajeitando-se na cadeira. – "...Mas sabe que sempre gostei disso. Pode contar comigo para o que quer que esteja maquinando." – ele fez uma pequena pausa e então riu. – "Sabe, há alguns anos atrás ele te mataria só por estar pensando em algo assim pelas costas dele."

"-Há alguns anos atrás, _irmãozinho_, eu se quer cogitaria a possibilidade de pensar em algo assim." – e com isso ela sorriu satisfeita.

Trabalharia para fazer algo acontecer – _algo _que ela ainda não havia definido bem o que era, mas que definitivamente era _algo_. Era famosa por sua teimosia e, bem, não planejava de forma alguma deixar uma chance como aquela passar despercebida. E sabia agora que tinha o apoio de seu irmão para aquilo, sem ressalvas.

**xxxxx **

Quando ela entrou em seu escritório com o cenho levemente franzido Gaara soube que aquela conversa seria, no mínimo, _divertida_. Ele havia chego à conclusão de que, em algum ponto, queria sentir a verdadeira força da garota – mas algo o dizia que ela era correta demais para chegar àquele ponto com ele. Ela representava sua vila ali, afinal, e tinha plena consciência disso.

"-Haruno-san." – adiantou-se, seus olhos nunca deixando os dela. – "Sente-se." – observou-a atentamente enquanto ela o fazia, os ombros não relaxando por um segundo se quer, exatamente como da outra vez. Era como se ela estivesse sempre na defensiva, mas nunca com medo. E aquilo o divertia de uma forma estranha e completamente... _Errada_.

"-Há algum problema com meus relatórios, Kazekage-sama?" – Sakura perguntou, estreitando os olhos verdes levemente. Havia sido pega completamente de surpresa quando fora interceptada no hospital e sua presença requerida na sala do Kazekage.

"-Não foi por seus relatórios que a chamei aqui." – ele declarou _devagar_, de uma maneira_ insanamente_ devagar, como se o receio dela fosse deleitoso de ser sentido. Retirou um pergaminho debaixo de uma pilha, colocando-o em um local mais visível sobre a mesa.

Exatamente como ele calculara, Sakura levou menos de trinta segundos para identificar o selo do Hokage e provavelmente a péssima caligrafia de Naruto. Foi com cuidado e uma frieza calculista que ele acompanhou uma tempestade se apossar dos até então serenos olhos verdes, os lábios rosados crispando-se levemente quando ela se levantou da cadeira em um impulso.

"-Naruto!" – e naquele exato momento ele soube que no fundo ela continuava aquela mesma garotinha de anos atrás, que estava disposta a dar a vida inutilmente por aqueles que amava.

A nova dúvida do quinto Kage agora consistia no fato de não saber se ela seria capaz de mentir pelo Uchiha... Ou se ela efetivamente seria capaz de mentir sobre alguma coisa, o que ele duvidava muito. Mas o assunto a afetaria? Desviou os olhos dela finalmente, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

"-Sente-se."

"-Ele está bem? Há algo errado? Konoha...?" – ela apoiou-se na mesa, o fitando a procura de algum indício – _qualquer indício _– que fosse capaz de dar-lhe as respostas que procurava. Mas não encontrou absolutamente nada na imensidão dos olhos claros dele; nenhum sinal, nenhuma resposta.

"-_Sente-se_." – ele repetiu um pouco mais sério, e dessa vez ela obedeceu. – "Naruto está bem. Não é nada com Konoha. É sobre outra coisa." – em um curto espaço de dez segundos ele contemplou a feição dela passar de preocupada para irritada e então finalmente para calma novamente.

Ela concordou levemente com a cabeça, desviando os olhos para o pergaminho uma última vez antes de voltar a focar-se no ruivo. Ela simplesmente detestava o fato de não conhecê-lo, de não poder ler seus movimentos, seus olhos, suas palavras. Algo nele incitava seus instintos – _todos eles _– e ela não estava bem certa do que exatamente aquilo deveria significar.

Seu sexto sentido, ou talvez simplesmente sua _inner_, estava gritando desesperadamente no fundo de sua mente, dizendo que a conversa que estava prestes a ter com Sabaku no Gaara estava longe de ser agradável. O leve brilho nos olhos dele apenas confirmavam isso.

Um silêncio se estabeleceu brevemente entre os dois, e com Gaara a linha que separava um silêncio incômodo de um agradável era fina, _muito fina_, e fácil de ser atravessada.

"-Há algo em que eu possa ajudar, Kazekage-sama?"

"-Sim." – ele passou a língua levemente pelos lábios. – "Recebi essa manhã um recado de Naruto. É sobre Uchiha Sasuke." – foi com um misto de contentamento e irritação que viu os ombros dela se recolherem um pouco, os dentes se cerrarem levemente e os punhos se fecharem.

"-Não imagino porque esse assunto me diga respeito?" – ela disse simplesmente, como se engolisse cada palavra daquela notícia com um gosto amargo.

E dessa vez ela se quer havia usado _Kazekage-sama_.

"-...Mesmo?" – ele insistiu, suspirando brevemente. – "Ele foi avistado na fronteira, e embora seu destino ainda seja incerto há sempre a possibilidade dele estar atrás de velhos amigos."

"-Sinto muito, mas não posso concordar menos. Um homem que deixou tudo o que tinha para trás sem se quer pensar duas vezes não voltaria para buscar algo... Até porque no exato momento em que partiu deveria ter a certeza de que esse _algo _ou deixaria de existir ou jamais voltaria a ser o mesmo."

"-A questão não é o que você significa para ele, _Haruno-san_, mas o que ele significa para você."

"-Vou precisar que seja mais específico em suas perguntas, _Kazekage-sama_."

"-Se ele procurasse a sua ajuda, você ajudaria? Ou faria o certo?"

"-Cuidado com suas palavras, o certo pode assumir formas diferentes dependendo do ângulo com o qual é analisado." – a kunoichi respirou fundo, fechando os punhos com um pouco mais de força. – "Sasuke já tentou nos matar uma vez, mas sou famosa por salvar aqueles que atentam contra minha vida." – e aquela havia sido direcionada exatamente para ele.

Sakura podia sentir os níveis de chakra de Gaara subindo levemente, grãos de areia dispersos no ar ao redor dele, se erguendo como se estivessem se preparando para alguma coisa. Mas dessa vez ela não teve medo, e por mais que aquilo pudesse custar sua vida mais tarde, não ficaria ali parada caso ele tentasse algo.

Mas ao contrário de todas as probabilidades, _nada _aconteceu.

"-Gaara." – em algum ponto daquela conversa Temari havia entrado na sala e agora os analisava com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um semblante repleto da mais completa reprovação – e nesse ponto Sakura se perguntava _até onde _exatamente ela havia escutado e se ela sabia o que tudo aquilo significava.

O ruivo desviou os olhos para ela, seus traços relaxando levemente enquanto ele grunhia qualquer coisa ininteligível, os grãos de areia antes esparsos no ar voltando ao chão ou de onde quer que tivessem saído.

"-Está dispensada, kunoichi. Temari, você também."

"-Eu acabei de chegar." – a irmã respondeu, observando de soslaio Sakura curvar-se levemente e sair sem dirigir palavra alguma ao Kage. Tocou a testa, sentindo de repente uma enxaqueca começando.

Quando pensava que havia algum progresso sendo feito ao seu redor, seu irmão dava um jeito de destruí-lo tão facilmente quanto o havia criado. Era um dom de fato excepcional.

"-Então diga o que quer, tenho coisas a fazer."

"-Como perturbar Sakura? Pode me explicar o que foi isso agora?"

"-Explicar?" – ele ergueu os olhos para ela levemente, curvando a ponta dos lábios em uma espécie de sorriso sarcástico que valia por muito mais que mil respostas.

E não foi preciso mais nada para que Temari entendesse que ele havia calculado cada palavra que trocara com a médica apenas para analisar todas as reações que poderia extrair dela. Não sabia exatamente onde seu irmão planejava chegar com aquilo, mas considerando o temperamento da amiga ele com certeza não iria muito longe naquela onda de aproximação completamente distorcida.

Bufou qualquer coisa parecida com 'isso é doentio', dando as costas para ele e saindo da sala rapidamente.

Se tivesse olhado para trás teria pego o meio sorriso de Gaara se alargando levemente, e sim, ele estava satisfeito.

E ainda mais interessado.

**xxxxx**

Do corredor a mulher de cabelos escuros pôde vê-la passar, visivelmente irritada por algo que não tinha o menor interesse em saber... Mas que provavelmente tinha alguma relação com o súbito chamado do Kazekage.

Ter aquela aprendiz da legendária sannin Tsunade ali não estava sendo bom e provavelmente atrasaria todos os planos que tinham. Se Kabuto quisesse realmente começar aquela guerra entre a Folha e a Areia teria que trabalhar melhor em sua estratégia e agir antes que o Uchiha finalmente o encontrasse. E aquela garota parecia ser a isca perfeita para dois objetivos: o da guerra e o da distração.

Além do mais ela não demoraria para chegar a um antídoto para o veneno e à conclusão de que a mistura feita remeteria prontamente a plantas encontradas apenas no Som. Franziu o cenho, tirando do bolso do jaleco uma ampola e entrando em uma sala com vários leitos.

Bem... Manteria a medi-nin ocupada e com os níveis de chakra baixo. Daí pra frente seria uma mera questão de tempo e oportunidade para dar fim à ela... Ou encontrar alguma finalidade para a qual ela pudesse lhes servir. Quem sabe de quebra não se livrariam inclusive do Kazekage?

A idéia lhe soava completamente agradável sem que precisasse ser dita em voz alta.

Pegou cuidadosamente o soro do primeiro paciente nas mãos e injetou um pouco do líquido da ampola. Aquilo provavelmente seria suficiente para mantê-la ocupada pela noite toda, muito embora Kabuto houvesse sido específico para que Sakura não fosse subestimada.

Agora era só esperar e assistir.

– _don't you want to hold me baby? Disappointed, going crazy._

* * *

><p><em>Serj Takian – The Sky Is Over<em>

Caaara, confessar que fazia tempo que não escrevia um capítulo com mais de 5 páginas... To me sentindo inspirada haha! Obrigada todo mundo que tem acompanhado o fic e comentado, tem sido importante pra mim! Eu ia postar esse capitulo só amanhã mas acabei tendo uns imprevistos... Então melhor adiantar do que atrasar, né?

Prometo maiores emoções no próximo! E aah, **Hisui Ai**, muito obrigada pela idéia! Eu tentei encaixar um pouquinho ali, prometo tentar explorar um pouco mais no próximo capítulo já que esse já estava pronto!

Agradecimentos rápidos: **Sone, Shitsu-chan, Hisui Ai, Sabaku New, Krol, YukiYuri, Liz winterheart, Pricililica, Nagila!**

**Comentários e sugestões são sempre bem-vindos e realmente apreciados!**

Beijos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Perfectly**

_There's no limit how far I would go, no boundaries, no lengths – _

"_-Naruto, o que faremos quando o encontrarmos?"_

"_-Obviamente o levaremos para casa!"_

"_-E depois?"_

"_-E depois o que?" – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, perdido._

"_-...O que vai impedí-lo de ir embora de novo?"_

"_-Nós, Sakura-chan!" – respondeu, sério._

"_-...Naruto..." – Sakura parou por instantes, como se estivesse ponderando sobre algo. – "Sasuke tentou nos matar. Eu não acho que temos algum significado para ele."_

"_-...Você sabe que isso não é verdade!"_

_...E para ser sincero, já naquela época ele não tinha muita certeza_

"-Naruto."

O loiro ergueu os olhos cansados para a mulher à sua frente, desviando todas as lembranças nas quais estava absorto e espreguiçando-se ao mesmo tempo em que soltava um longo bocejo – indícios claros de que ele estava cansado.

"-Shizune-sama." – ele cumprimentou, ajeitando-se na cadeira. – "Algo errado?"

A mulher de cabelos escuros suspirou, sentando-se à frente do Hokage e deixando sobre a mesa uma pilha de papéis e um vidro pequeno com uma substância arroxeada. Quase de maneira instantânea ele entendeu do que se tratava. Afinal, aquele era um problema do qual ele estava inconscientemente fugindo das últimas semanas, não...? Porque era muito fácil esconder-se atrás de seu trabalho e fazê-lo tomar tempo o suficiente de sua vida para que se quer pudesse parar para pensar na bagunça que ela havia se tornado. Ou no quanto aquela descoberta de Shizune ainda poderia piorá-la – e algo no olhar dela o dizia que a conversa que estavam prestes a ter não seria das mais agradáveis.

Naruto poderia ser muitas coisas, ingênuo muitas vezes entre elas, mas para certos assuntos ele era bem maduro. Sabia das possibilidades por trás daquele veneno e pensara em mil formas de confrontar a pior delas... A que o levaria à conclusão de que –

"-Som." – olhou para ela mais atentamente tão logo a palavra saiu de sua boca de maneira simples, leve e clara. – "A planta utilizada na composição é encontrada apenas nos arredores de Otogakure, Naruto."

_Otogakure. _

_Som._

_Sasuke._

As palavras, tanto as ditas quanto as implícitas, rodavam em sua mente de maneira óbvia e perfeita, piscando como letreiros e fazendo sua cabeça doer. Sentiu seus dentes cerrarem contra sua vontade e não soube dizer exatamente quando foi que seu chakra passou a responder à sua raiva, à sua falta de informações, à sua confusão mental, à sua dúvida... Só se deu conta de que havia algo errado quando seus olhos encontraram os de Shizune novamente. Então tudo pareceu parar.

Seria Sasuke mesmo responsável pelos ataques? Por mais que tudo o levasse a acreditar que sim, por mais que todas as evidências estivessem contra ele... Ainda faltava algo para convencê-lo: as palavras de Sasuke. Precisava olhar nos olhos dele e ouvir da boca dele as palavras que o sentenciariam como culpado para que finalmente acreditasse, para que finalmente fosse capaz de fazer algo.

_Sasuke. Sakura. Família._

_Sakura._

Percebeu que estava perdendo o controle novamente quando um grunhido escapou de seus lábios e Shizune levantou-se da cadeira.

"-Naruto! Recomponha-se! Nós ainda não temos indícios suficientes para –" – mas ele não estava ouvindo. Seu mundo havia sido desligado daquele e os sons ao seu redor colocados no mudo.

_Sakura. Sua Sakura. Sua família._

Ele queria estar errado. Queria que tudo estivesse errado.

E mais do que isso – queria que ela pudesse estar ali com ele. Mas ela não estava. Kakashi também não estava...

_Sasuke._

Ele o encontraria, custe o que custasse... Cumpriria sua promessa. Mas e se ele se provasse culpado de tudo...? O que faria?

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Primeiro o encontraria, depois pensaria no que fazer.

**xxxxx**

Sakura estava cansada.

Depois de sua conversa nada amigável com o Kazekage há alguns dias atrás suas noites – de sono e de trabalho – não haviam sido as mesmas. Uma espécie de infecção havia se espalhado por entre pacientes já estabilizados e ela passara horas em claro até conseguir que as coisas finalmente voltassem ao normal, tudo aquilo colaborando fortemente para sua mente ficar ainda mais bagunçada do que Gaara havia manejado deixá-la.

Tudo estava indo errado, e Naruto, Sasuke e até mesmo o próprio Gaara pareciam ter se tornado pensamentos constantes em sua cabeça sem que ela realmente pudesse chegar a alguma conclusão sobre qualquer coisa. Algo a dizia que por algum motivo desconhecido Naruto tentara a privar da notícia sobre o Uchiha enquanto que por outro lado – e por outra razão que ela também desconhecia – Gaara decidira que ela deveria saber... Não, mais do que isso, ele decidira que a _questionaria _sobre aquilo. Mas porque? E ainda havia Sasuke por si só, o que ele queria? O que estava fazendo?

Levou as mãos à testa e massageou as têmporas, reunindo toda sua força de vontade para voltar a caminhar pela rua em direção à sua casa – se é que ela podia chamar a casa dos Sabaku de _sua casa_. Ouviu alguém passar por ela e comentar qualquer coisa sobre o quinto Kage, lembrando-se então de algo que havia constatado durante aqueles últimos dias corridos: o povo de Sunakagure parecia estar sempre falando de seu Kazekage. Culpava seus ouvidos aguçados à simples menção do nome ou da posição dele ao seu mais novo receio em ser chamada para outra conversa no escritório dele que não tivesse relação alguma com seus relatórios ou seu trabalho ali.

...O problema era que passara então a perceber que todos pareciam admirá-lo em um misto de fascinação e graditão onde todo o medo anterior não havia deixado resquícios. O povo _gostava _dele, e agora provavelmente queria o bem dele tanto quanto ele lutava pelo bem deles. Era estranho pensar que aquele garoto sanguinário e solitário havia mudado tanto, mas também era bom.

Mal percebeu que já havia chego aonde queria, e quando ergueu os olhos e abriu a porta percebeu inclusive que não teria forças suficientes para chegar até o quarto. Desde quando estava tão cansada assim? E como não percebeu antes...? Suspirou, desabando no próprio sofá e deixando que finalmente o cansaço, a exaustão e a falta de chakra tomassem conta dela. A situação no hospital havia pelo menos se estabilizado e ela esperava que agora, finalmente, pudesse ter seu tão merecido sono – sem sonhos, sem pesadelos, sem pensamentos...

Na verdade, a kunoichi estaava tão cansada que se quer lembrou que tinha que encontrar Gaara no final daquela tarde.

**xxxxx**

Gaara estava irritado.

Parecia que quanto mais coisas ele fazia, mais coisas o conselho traria para ele fazer. E ainda haviam as malditas missões diplomáticas que teria que enviar nas próximas semanas, os problemas dos ataques nas fronteiras e a médica de cabelos cor-de-rosa; sendo essa última seu atual problema de maior magnitude.

A garota era um enigma ao mesmo tempo em que lhe parecia um livro aberto. Ele sabia exatamente o que ela pensava, mas não conseguia entender suas razões e suas motivações. Os valores que ela possuía lhe eram completamente estranhos e desconhecidos e aquilo não o agradava. Ele queria entendê-la por completo, embora nem ele mesmo tivesse descoberto ainda a razão daquele desejo.

Fitou o relógio de relance, o cenho franzindo de maneira involuntária quando percebeu que ela estava atrasada. E até onde tinha conhecimento, Haruno Sakura nunca se atrasava. E também ninguém nunca o fazia esperar. Deixou o pergaminho que tinha nas mãos de lado e se levantou, se concentrando por instantes para encontrar o chakra dela – que, por sinal, era uma presença sempre forte nas ruas de Suna – mas frustrou-se ao não encontrar nada.

Gaara gostava de ter o controle das coisas e no entanto ela estava longe de poder ser controlada por ele... Talvez fosse por isso que tivesse criado um certo interesse na garota. Levantou-se, decidido a ir procurá-la. Afinal, _ninguém _o deixava esperando.

...Mas havia algo de errado nessa semana que passara que estava o deixando de certa forma inquieto. Seus relances de Sakura havia diminuído drasticamente, os relatórios do hospital deixaram de ser tão perfeitamente completos e o número de casos parecia ter de repente aumentado. Mas porque? Teria sua conversa com ela a afetado tanto asim? Duvidava muito.

"-Kazekage-sama...?" – um conselheiro o avistou no corredor, erguendo as sobrancelhas levemente, mas o ruivo não respondeu, passando por ele rapidamente apenas para sumir em meio à uma confusão de areia.

**xxxxx**

Haviam três sombras esperando próximas ao rio quando a água se ergueu e tomou a forma de um homem que sorria abertamente, os dentes brancos e estranhamente pontudos à mostra.

"-Você não mencionou que seu amiguinho agora é Hokage." – ele disse ao que se aproximava, sem sair da água.

"-Hn. Kakashi?"

"-Fora em uma missão."

_Sakura? _ - a pergunta percorreu sua mente mas nunca deixou seus lábios.

"-Ande logo com isso Suigetsu, diga o resto." – uma ruiva mais atrás murmurou, dando um passo à frente e saindo das sombras, seu rosto se iluminando com a fraca luz do luar que passava por entre as copas das árvores.

O mencionado grunhiu qualquer coisa mal-educada e finalmente saiu de dentro do rio.

"-Eles sabem que o veneno veio de Otogakure. Eu deixei o antídoto sobre a mesa que me indicou, mas o nome sobre ela não era Haruno Sakura. Era Shizune. A tal Haruno está em Sunagakure."

"-Suna...?" – Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas de maneira quase imperceptível. Aquilo certamente não estava em seus planos. Voltou-se para a garota atrás de si de repente. – "Para onde Tsubaki foi quando se separou de Kabuto, Karin?"

"-Sudoeste." – ela respondeu sem muito interesse.

Sudoeste eventualmente daria em Sunagakure, que certamente seria o único lugar que poderia lhes interessar... O Uchiha franziu o cenho, soltando um breve suspiro enquanto seus olhos escuros eram lentamente tomados por um tom de vermelho, quase como sangue sendo espalhado pelo chão. O que quer que estivesse nos planos de Kabuto era melhor que não envolvesse mais ninguém – e embora tivesse uma leve idéia sobre suas intenções agir agora seria provavelmente arriscado demais.

"-Para onde vamos dessa vez?" – Suigetsu perguntou ocasionalmente, cansado do silêncio que havia se estabelecido entre os quatro. Não que Juugo falasse, claro.

Pelo instante que se seguiu Sasuke não respondeu.

Ir para Konoha significaria arcar com problemas demais – e ele não estava disposto a lidar com aquilo naquele momento. Além do mais, haviam perdido o rastro de Kabuto, mas duvidava muito que ele fosse idiota o suficiente para se aproximar da vila da folha. Logo, lhe restava uma única opção rápida e que o faria ter fácil acesso à Naruto... _Sakura_. Muito embora achasse que aquele idiota chegaria sozinho à conclusão de que ele não era culpado quando achasse o antídoto, a kunoichi seria um meio muito mais fácil e rápido de conseguir o que queria e atrair Kabuto e Tsubaki.

"-Sunagakure." – respondeu enfim.

Atrás dele, a garota de cabelos ruivos apenas bufou.

**xxxxx**

Gaara estava prestes a chamá-la tão logo a avistou deitada no sofá, mas desistiu completamente ao notar que ela estava dormindo profundamente. Aproximou-se cuidadosamente, abaixando-se ao lado do sofá para analisá-la melhor...

Os níveis de chakra estavam ridiculamente baixos e aquela provavelmente era a razão pela qual ele demorara tanto para encontrá-la. E ela parecia tão imersa em seu próprio sono que se quer notou a aproximação dele... O que o fazia se perguntar que tipo de ninja ela era?

Dali podia ver o peito dela subindo e descendo calmamente, os cabelos cor-de-rosa espalhados de maneira delicada pelo sofá e os braços largados, a mão esquerda quase tocando o chão. Em um ímpeto – que ele não fazia idéia de onde havia saído – estendeu o indicador para tocá-la, contornando toda a extensão do braço até finalmente chegar à mão.

A pele pálida era tão macia quanto aparentava ser e as mãos... Gaara franziu o cenho levemente, haviam calos nos dedos dela. E cicatrizes. Aquilo simplesmente não combinava com toda a delicadeza que emanava dela.

Estava prestes a se levantar e ir embora da mesma maneira que havia chego ali quando o vento bateu e ele sentiu _aquele _perfume. O de flores e folhas que sentia toda vez que ela estava por perto e que era agradável de mais de uma maneira. Olhou para a garota deitada mais uma vez, não fazendo força alguma para resistir à vontade súbita de se inclinar que apoderou-se dele, cheirando-lhe os cabelos e reprimindo um quase sorriso de satisfação. Acompanhou a linha do rosto dela, os traços delicados interrompidos por um leve corte na bochecha com sangue já seco.

Estreitou os olhos, de repente incomodado. Teria ela gasto todas as energias para salvar os outros que não pôde curar se quer aquilo? Ou ela simplesmente não ligava? Ignorando completamente seu lado racional e inclinando-se um pouco mais lambeu a ferida levemente, curvando o canto dos lábios ao constatar que o sangue dela era doce – exatamente como previra, e nesse ponto culpava Shukaku ou o que havia restado dele em seu corpo. Pelo menos havia ficado mais fácil de controlar.

Levantou-se enfim, decidindo que a cena toda havia sido uma estupidez e que aquela garota o confundia de uma maneira que ele definitivamente não aceitava e que também não havia decidido _gostar _daquilo ainda. O fato é que ela o deixava... _Satisfeito_, se é que aquela era a palavra certa para aquilo.

Estaria ela ainda aborrecida pela última conversa que tiveram? Provavelmente nem tivera tempo para pensar, assim como ele. Suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos e parando na porta quando a ouviu resmungar algo baixinho, se encolhendo um pouco.

Antes de sair e ainda sem entender os motivos que o moviam, Gaara deixou sua capa de Kazekage sobre a kunoichi de Konoha.

– _promise me if I cave in and break and leave myself open that I won't be making a mistake_

* * *

><p><em>Space Bound – Eminem <em>

Oi pessoal!

Sei que prometi postar ontem, mas devido ao feriado acabei me atrapalhando um pouco e err… Bem, desculpe mesmo! Mas aqui está, antes tarde do que nunca! Espero que gostem.

Ah, revisei rapidinho então desculpem qualquer erro...

Agradecimentos rápidos: **Sone, YukiYuri, Hisui Ai, Roh Matheus, Shukaku de Suna, Rane Guedes, Krol, Nagila, Pricililica!**

**Comentários e sugestões são sempre bem-vindos e realmente apreciados!**

Beijos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Perfectly**

_You showed me things they never told me at school – _

Sakura acordou sentindo-se estranhamente confortável. Podia distinguir um leve perfume amadeirado cada vez que respirava fundo e... Não se lembrava de ter dormido, em primeiro lugar. Abriu os olhos um tanto exasperada, movendo-se rápido demais e caindo do sofá onde estava, situando-se apenas quando ouviu uma risada divertida soar.

Do outro lado do cômodo, sentada em uma cadeira, estava Temari.

"-Bom dia." – ela falou quando finalmente conseguiu se controlar, observando atentamente a kunoichi se levantar e finalmente se dar conta da capa de seu irmão sobre ela. Quase arqueou uma sobrancelha quando a garota voltou-se na sua direção, os olhos verdes completamente perdidos enquanto ela erguia a capa no ar. – "Não fui eu, se é o que quer saber." – disse simplesmente, dando de ombros.

Na verdade, agora que estava ali com ela acordada estava se sentindo um tanto ridícula. Estava naquela cadeira a observando dormir há pelo menos quinze minutos, desde que tomara conhecimento da passagem de seu irmão mais novo por ali e do estranho _gesto _que ele se dera ao trabalho de fazer. Se não tivesse visto com os próprios olhos jamais acreditaria que algo assim seria possível... O que, honestamente, a dava esperanças.

"-T-Temari! Que horas são?"

"-São 7:30 Sakura, ainda é cedo. E não, ninguém precisa de você no hospital ainda. Já fez o suficiente, não acha?"

"-...Mas os pacientes, meus relatórios, o-" – ela parou de repente, os olhos se arregalando ao que levava uma das mãos aos lábios. – "O encontro com o Kazekage!"

"-Isso era ontem Sakura, e tenho certeza de que meu irmão não se importou."

A garota ficou calada por instantes, como se processasse todas as informações ou procurasse pelo que fazer ou dizer, e para ser bem sincera, Temari estava achando aqui tudo _deveras _divertido. Então de repente uma idéia lhe invadiu a mente, quase como um flash. Talvez devesse incentivá-la a ir ver seu irmão por vontade própria e esperar que ele não resolvesse atormentá-la mais uma vez... De fato, deveria dar à ela um motivo mais concreto para ir até ele além dos relatórios. Ergueu os olhos para a médica novamente e voltou a sorrir de lado.

"-Sakura. Gostaria de lhe pedir um favor. Dois, na verdade." – e quando ela concentiu Temari não pôde evitar alargar o sorriso.

**xxxxx**

Gaara parou o que estava fazendo no exato instante em que a porta da sua sala se abriu e, sem aviso algum, Haruno Sakura entrou por ela. O conselheiro à sua frente trocou um um olhar rápido com ele, parando também o que estava falando antes de finalmente tomar conhecimento da presença da garota ali.

"-Oh, Haruno-san." – ele cumprimentou, olhando dela para o Kazekage por um breve momento.

"-Eu pensei que-"

"-Ele já estava de saída." – o ruivo interveio, sem tirar os olhos dela. O conselheiro o fitou de maneira curiosa por um instante antes de concordar e sair sem fazer maiores questionamentos. Foi quando ele voltou-se para ela e, por um instante, Sakura desejou nunca ter pisado ali naquela manhã. Os olhos claros estavam focados apenas nela enquanto ele a observava com uma feição séria, as mãos unidas sobre a mesa e um sorriso sádico ensaiando apossar-se de seus lábios. Mas ele nunca sorria, não é? – "Haruno." – foi tudo o que ele disse, apontando a cadeira à sua frente para que ela se sentasse.

E assim ela o fez, seu receio ficando mais claro à cada passo que dava e se concretizando quando ela sentou e pigarreou baixinho, mordiscando o lábio inferior levemente.

"-Kazekage-sama, eu-"

"-Não compareceu à reunião de ontem." – apontou de maneira quase casual, e por um instante a kunoichi acreditou no que Temari havia lhe dito: por algum motivo desconhecido, ele não tinha se importado. – "...E desmaiou por exaustão de chakra. Estúpido, na minha opinião, mas de certa forma admirável uma vez que está direcionada ao meu povo."

Gaara inclinou-se levemente sobre a mesa, os olhos ainda cravados nela enquanto analisava cada movimento da garota: desde o leve mover de dedos até o sobe e desce do peito devido à respiração.

"-Tivemos problemas no hospital."

"-Foi o que ouvi." – voltou a sentar-se direito na cadeira. – "Mas não foi por isso que veio."

"-Não." – respondeu sincera, soltando um suspiro e parecendo finalmente ficar mais confortável.- "Vim porque o deixei esperando ontem e lhe devo satisfações." – fez uma pequena pausa, ponderando se deveria citar o que Temari havia lhe contado. Seu dever como médica dizia que sim. – "E também porque sua irmã disse que está com problemas para dormir e que sua alimentação é péssima. Sinceramente, Kazekage-sama, como líder você deveria ser o exemplo. Cuidar de si mesmo é o mínimo que pode fazer para que-"

...O ruivo não estava mais ouvindo. Um lado seu estava fascinado por estar sendo questionado de maneira tão direta, por haver no tom que ela assumira uma certa preocupação, por ela definitivamente não ter medo de dirigir a palavra à ele e nem de medir o que falaria – já seu outro lado estava levemente irritado por ter alguém fazendo tudo isso.

"-...E quer por favor parar com isso? Não é como se eu fosse atacá-lo ou algo assim, só estou oferecendo minha ajuda como médica e como pessoa." – ergueu os olhos novamente quando captou essa parte de sua fala, deparando-se com irritados olhos esmeralda. Aparentemente sua areia havia se movimentado e envolvido os pulsos da garota, que agora não parecia nada satisfeita.

Com um breve movimento de mãos dispersou o que havia sido criado de maneira inconsciente, a analisando por ainda mais um instante.

_Ajuda._

Ela estava tendo a audácia de lhe oferecer ajuda, como se ele precisasse de alguma. Pior ainda, como se ele quisesse.

_Ele não queria._

"-E o que, exatamente, pensa que pode fazer, kunoichi?" – ao que parecia suas palavras não estavam acompanhando sua linha de raciocínio, e ele a culpava inteiramente por aquilo. A presença dela, a maneira que ela olhava para ele, as palavras que ela o dirigia... Sim, aquela irracionalidade era definitivamente fruto das ações dela.

"-Mais do que você pensa que eu posso, com toda certeza." – ela levantou-se, dando a volta na mesa calmamente e inclinando-se, as mãos miúdas prontas para tocá-lo quando areia a segurou mais uma vez. – "Kazekage-sama, com todo respeito que lhe devo, já deveria saber que a última coisa que quero é te causar algum mal."

O quinto Kage a fitou por um instante a mais até que sua areia a soltasse de maneira lenta, os grãos caindo no chão um a um enquanto as mãos – as mesmas que ele havia tão atentamente observado enquanto ela dormia no dia anterior – aproximavam-se dele vagarosamente. Ele não queria que ninguém o tocasse, que ninguém se aproximasse dele tanto assim... Não queria aquela falta de distância incômoda, aquela kunoichi teimosa. Então porque não estava fazendo nada para impedir? Porque havia concentido tão facilmente?

Foi então que veio o _toque_.

Os dedos miúdos tocaram sua cabeça, adentrando por entre seus cabelos e o causando uma sensação indescritível. _Era quente_. Ter outra pessoa o tocando era _quente_. Era _confortável_. Era _agradável_. Era _único_.

Gaara não havia percebido que seus olhos tinham se fechado, mas quando os abriu novamente ali estava ela: à sua frente e _perto demais_. E de alguma forma completamente estranha e inaceitável, ele já não se importava mais por ter aquela barreira quebrada.

"-Kazekage-sama, preciso que pare de lutar contra meu chakra para que eu possa lhe ajudar." – e ele nem havia percebido aquilo. Suas defesas naturais caíram quando ele assim quis, apenas para que uma nova sensação completamente diferente o invadisse: o chakra dela.

Não era uma sensaçãotão boa quanto o toque mas ainda assim era algo completamente diferente. Era cálido ao mesmo tempo em que era intenso, incômodo enquanto ainda assim conseguia ser delicioso. Ninguém nunca havia chego tão perto dele... Não, na verdade ele nunca havia deixado alguém chegar tão perto assim. Então porque ela? Nem ele mesmo sabia. Mas estava gostando de tudo aquilo mais do que deveria.

E Sakura... Não fazia a mínima idéia do que pensar. Primeiramente considerara os pedidos de Temari impossíveis, mas depois que chegou ali tudo de repente parecera estranhamente possível. Olhou para o ruivo mais uma vez, os olhos fechados e a respiração calma... Então suspirou, lembrando-se da discussão que haviam tido dias atrás.

"-Eu o ajudaria, Kazekage-sama." – disse de repente, quase se arrependendo quando os olhos dele abriram-se apenas para ela, as orbes jade duras e inquiridoras perto demais... Perto o suficiente para intimidá-la de uma maneira incompreensível. – "Você me perguntou aquele dia o que eu faria se Sasuke viesse até mim. Eu o ajudaria. O ajudaria da maneira certa, mas ainda assim o ajudaria – por mais que para você isso pareça errado de todos os ângulos."

Sakura não sabia porque estava contando isso para ele. Porque estava finalmente o respondendo, cedendo... Talvez por ele ter confiado nela mais uma vez, talvez por ela ter, inesperadamente, decidido que queria se aproximar dele... Ela não sabia ao certo, mas o fato é que estava fazendo. Estava deixando-se levar como sempre fazia... Mas estranhamente não estava esperando que ele entendesse, muito menos que ele respondesse, então continuou:

"-Não se abandona assim um amigo, muito menos alguém que já se amou. Porque no fundo, esse sentimento nunca vai deixar de existir por mais que tenha se escondido com o tempo; as lembranças ainda vivem em nossas mentes. Continuo tentando acreditar que no fundo o Sasuke que conheci ainda existe, mas não é mais por mim, é por Naruto. Porque por todos esses anos eu o vi tentar e tentar da maneira mais bonita e boa que ele sabe, da maneira que _só ele _sabe, da maneira mais admirável que já vi em toda minha vida."

_Silêncio._

Gaara não desviou seus olhos dos dela nem se quer por um segundo, ainda incerto do que pensar. Porque ela estava o contando aquilo? Porque estava sendo tão sincera? Porque podia sentir uma pontada de arrependimento em cada palavra que deixava os lábios dela?

E mais do que tudo isso, porque a cada encontro que tinha com ela conseguia se surpreender mais? Nunca outra pessoa lhe interessara tanto quanto ela, tudo nela era diferente, atraente, exótico... Dos cabelos à personalidade, dos olhos às habilidades. Ousava dizer que ela era – de longe – a mulher mais interessante que já tivera o prazer de conhecer.

Então, de repente, sentiu inveja de Naruto, de Sasuke... Por terem a confiança e o amor incondicional dela, por serem pessoas pelas quais ela abriria mão tão facilmente de sua preciosa vida. _Ela _era preciosa, como uma rara flor no deserto, como chuvas. Agora compreendia claramente toda a importância que ela tinha para Naruto, para Konoha... E agora para Suna.

Ergueu uma das mãos, tocando as dela que estavam em seus cabelos e aproveitando a sensação do toque junto ao chakra dela que fluía por seu corpo, parando finalmente de formular tantas perguntas. Queria que ela confiasse nele daquela maneira cega, queria que ela o tocasse mais, queria sentir o chakra dela mais vezes... Quando tentou abrir os olhos mais uma vez descobriu algo inédito e que não estava acostumado a sentir sempre: _sono_. O que quer que ela estivesse fazendo, estava dando certo e ele não queria que ela parasse nunca mais...

...Mas as coisas boas não costumavam durar muito em sua vida e logo ela se afastou, retirando a mão dela debaixo da dele e sorrindo de maneira cálida para ele. Seu lado possessivo e irracional desejou que dali para frente todos os sorrisos dela fossem direcionados só para ele, porque ninguém nunca lhe sorria assim. Mas ela...

"-Tem algo... Bloqueando seus canais neurológicos que induzem a dormir. Eu preciso estudar mais antes de tentar avançar, para que nada dê errado."

"-Amanhã."

"-...O que?"

"-Amanhã você vai continuar." – e a julgar pelo tom que ele utilizara aquilo não era um pedido. Era uma ordem direta do Kazekage.

Com um suspiro pesaroso Sakura viu-se concordando antes mesmo de pensar. Afinal, não era como se tivesse alguma opção...

"-Kazekage-sama, eu só poderei vir depois do-"

"-Gaara."

"-...Como?" – ergueu as sobrancelhas, o fitando de maneira curiosa.

"-Meu nome é Gaara."

Ela tinha entendido errado ou ele estava indiretamente pedindo que ela parasse de chamá-lo de Kazekage-sama?

"-_Gaara-san_" – testou, passando a língua levemente pelos lábios ao fazê-lo. O nome dele soava bem. – "O vejo amanhã depois que sair do hospital." – completou, fazendo uma breve reverência e saindo da sala a passos lentos.

O Kage só desviou os olhos dela quando a porta finalmente se fechou.

_Haruno Sakura_. A médica de Konoha que, mais uma vez, ele havia subestimado. Cuidaria para que não voltasse a cometer aquele mesmo erro – e algo o dizia que ela o ajudaria.

– _no-one can make me feel the way that you do, and I sure know something_

* * *

><p><em>Sure Know Something - Kiss<em>

Ahá, deu bastante GaaSaku nesse capítulo, hein? Pra compensar o passado que não teve encontro dos dois, espero que dê pra suprir! Eu queria adicionar uma maldade nesse capítulo mas achei melhor deixar para o próximo... Enfim! Eu revisei rapidinho, desculpem se deixei passar algum erro estúpido.

Agradecimentos rápidos: **Hisui Ai, Krol, Tsukyomiuchihasama, Pricililica, YukiYuri, Sone, Roh Matheus, Nagila, Biiia Uchiha, Yasashiino Yume!**

**Comentários e sugestões são sempre bem-vindos e realmente apreciados!**

Beijos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Perfectly**

_I suppose I'll let this go and find a reason I'll hold on to –_

Com o tempo muitas palavras haviam perdido o significado para Sasuke. Lentamente estava esquecendo de quem um dia fora, de quem um dia quisera se tornar antes de sua vida ter se transformado em seu próprio inferno pessoal. _Amor, futuro, salvação..._Duvidava que alguma dessas palavras tivesse seu real significado reservado para ele.

E mesmo assim, de uma maneira estúpida, continuava querendo acreditar que ainda existiam chances para ele. Para sua vida. Cavar em meio às suas lembranças _boas_muitas vezes ajudava apesar delas não serem muitas, porém inevitavelmente marcantes e significativas... E todas elas, impreterivelmente, o levavam à vida que tinha em Konoha antes de deixar tudo para trás. Antes de deixar _todos_para trás.

Inclusive ela, _Haruno Sakura_. A única que previra seus movimentos, suas intenções, que antecipara suas ações impulsivas – porém de alguma forma irônica e totalmente contraditória meticulosamente calculadas – e que tentara pará-lo de alguma forma... Provavelmente a única que tinha ao seu alcance na época, mas ainda assim havia sido surpreendente e respeitável porque no fundo ele não esperava que alguém fosse tentar fazer algo assim.

Talvez tenha sido exatamente aí que ela ganhara sua consideração. Mas algo que ele nunca imaginara ser possível era que aquela garotinha que um dia conhecera viesse a se tornar uma kunoichi de respeito, uma ninja forte o suficiente para causar terremotos com as próprias mãos, de matar, de resistir. Nunca vira um _amanhã_glorioso para ela, mas claramente se provara errado. E como um Uchiha, ele _nunca_errava... Ou raramente, pois com Sakura e Naruto ele se provava constantemente equivocado em suas predições.

Não podia negar que sempre houve nela uma _valentia_, porque aquilo ele havia visto mais de uma vez. Decisão, teimosia, força de vontade... Aquilo ela provavelmente tinha de sobra, o fato é que nunca antes cogitara a possibilidade dela chegar a algum lugar que não fosse às suas costas ou às de Naruto – em sua mente egoísta aquele era e sempre seria o lugar dela.

E, no entanto, lá estava ela... Longe de casa, como ele também nunca pensou que ela fosse aceitar estar e muito à frente de onde pensou que ela um dia pudesse estar.

Mas aquilo lhe era conveniente no momento e não era algo sobre o qual pretendia ficar pensando por muito tempo. Precisava dela agora para que pudesse enfim colocar as coisas em ordem e terminar o primeiro de seus objetivos: eliminar Kabuto e qualquer outra coisa remanescente do Som antes que a dimensão de seus problemas se tornassem ainda maiores e envolvessem seus objetivos posteriores como Sunagakure e Konoha. Precisava dar um passo de cada vez.

"-Sasuke-kun, quer que eu procure pelo chakra de Tsubaki?" – por sobre o ombro fitou a garota de cabelos ruivos atrás de si por um instante a mais.

_Vermelho_. Tão diferente e tão mais agressivo que _rosa_ mas que ainda assim o fazia lembrar de uma maneira repreensível da garotinha chata que estava sempre tentando lembrá-lo que ele tinha uma _casa_, um lugar para o qual voltar, pessoas com quem contar, _amigos_. Nunca entendera perfeitamente porque Naruto nunca desistira de tentar levá-lo de volta, mas desde seu último encontro com seus dois ex-companheiros de equipe ficara claro que algumas coisas haviam mudado.

Sakura não lhe olhava mais de maneira cálida e esperançosa. Era quase como se ela não estivesse mais fazendo aquilo por ele e sim por Naruto – o que era completamente aceitável e compreensível mas que de uma maneira incômoda o deixava desapontado. Porque, afinal, fora ela quem um dia tivera a audácia de tentar pará-lo em seus planos. Era ela quem sempre chorava por ele e que o amava, ou pelo menos assim dizia, sem ter motivo algum.

E por alguma razão singular e inexplicável ele queria tê-la de volta ali, atrás dele, olhando suas costas. Era egoísta, ele sabia, mas Uchiha Sasuke _era_um egoísta e não tinha a menor intenção de negar o fato ou de escondê-lo atrás de hipocrisia.

Talvez – e apenas talvez – a trouxesse de volta consigo quando suas finalidades ali fossem finalmente alcançadas. Aquilo seria, claro, _por bem_ou _por mal_ se ele assim decidisse ser sua real vontade. Por enquanto tudo o que esperava era ter um encontro pacífico com a médica de Konoha e que ela o ajudasse... Depois pensaria no que fazer com ela.

_Depois._

"-Sasuke-kun?"

"-Hn." – resmungou, levantando-se e passando pela garota sem dizer uma palavra, parando apenas alguns passos depois.

"-O chakra dela acabou de sumir." – voltou-se então para a ruiva de maneira mais atenta, quase arqueando uma sobrancelha. – "...Completamente." – ela acrescentou, preocupada.

Sasuke ponderou sobre aquilo por um instante, pesando os prós e os contras da mulher poder ter sido efetivamente eliminada sem ser por ele. Por suas próprias razões pessoais sentia-se contrariado em seu desejo, pois o certo seria o sangue dela escorrer por suas mãos e a vida dela escapar-lhe por entre seus dedos... Mas por outro lado aquilo o pouparia o incômodo e uma de suas razões para ir à Sunagakure já estaria resolvida.

Ainda haviam muitos pensamentos em sua mente para que pudesse deitar naquela noite... E Suna estava ainda a uma considerável distância. Embora por um lado tivesse pressa por outro sabia que com o antídoto nas mãos de Naruto estaria ganhando tempo a seu favor.

E se o chakra de Tsubaki havia realmente desaparecido aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa... Seu trabalho em Sunagakure havia sido temporariamente simplificado.

**xxxxx**

Havia uma tempestade de areia prevista para o final daquela tarde e por isso todos os moradores de Sunagakure haviam sido alertados para estarem em casa antes do pôr-do-sol... Mas é claro que isso não se aplicava exatamente para todos, uma vez que um hospital não poderia simplesmente parar e fechar. Sakura havia dispensado metade da equipe médica e algumas enfermeiras, restando assim pouquíssimas pessoas para o plantão noturno daquele dia... O que até então não era um problema uma vez que tudo parecia sob controle.

Então naquele momento estava apenas aproveitando todo o gosto forte do café preto que havia passado enquanto ouvia a conversa das enfermeiras que estavam de saída e ajeitava os últimos papéis em sua prancheta. Suspirou pesarosamente e ergueu os olhos para as outras garotas, foi quando uma delas resolveu falar.

"-Sakura-sensei, não sente falta de casa?"

_Casa._

Elas não podiam nem imaginar o quanto ela sentia falta de Konoha, de Naruto, de suas amigas...

"-Sinto." – respondeu de maneira sincera, observando algumas menearem a cabeça como se já esperassem por aquela resposta. – "Mas não é como se também não gostasse daqui. Suna se tornou uma segunda casa para mim e eu não tenho do que reclamar."

"-Ficamos felizes em ouvir isso. O povo daqui também gosta muito de você, Sakura-san." – uma declarou, sorrindo. E ouvir aquilo havia sido estranhamente reconfortante.

"-Sakura-sensei, como é o Kazekage?" – a kunoichi ergueu os olhos para a loira que havia perguntado e piscou por pelo menos três vezes enquanto tentava entender o objetivo daquela pergunta. Aparentemente ela notou, pois ruborizou violentamente e enrolou uma mecha de cabelos por entre os dedos finos e longos. – "Ahm, quer dizer... Não temos a oportunidade de vê-lo muito, e ele é... Bem..."

"-O que ela quer dizer, sensei, é que como boa parte da população feminina de Sunagakure ela tem uma queda pelo Kazekage."

"-Ayumi!" – a loira repreendeu a outra, meneando a cabeça e tentando disfarçar o desconforto enquanto se voltava para Sakura novamente. – "Não é bem isso, Sakura-san, é que-"

"-Ele é um homem extremamente politizado." – a médica viu-se respondendo sem nem pensar muito, não dando a entender que diria mais coisas ou que levaria aquela conversa adiante.

Por alguma razão indecifrável aquilo tinha a incomodado de mais de uma maneira... Não que existevesse surpresa, porque é claro que não estava, mas porque exatamente aquela pergunta tinha que ter sido feita justamente para ela?

Olhou para a tal Ayumi por um instante a mais antes de voltar a erguer a xícara na altura dos lábios e soltar um suspiro, o vapor que subia de seu café de maneira agradável entrando por suas narinas de maneira reconfortante. A garota era bonita e a lembrava de Ino em mais de um detalhe... Menos pelo acanhamento, claro. Ino jamais ficaria vermelha ao perguntar de um homem, isso _se_perguntasse sobre um homem... Ela provavelmente preferia descobrir por si mesma ao invés de questionar os outros.

Gaara era atraente em mais de um quesito e ela realmente não deveria estar surpresa, então porque diabos ainda estava levemente irritada?

"-Heh, bem, nós já vamos indo sensei. Obrigada por tudo!" – Ayumi puxou a outra garota e saiu rapidamente, nitidamente ainda desconfortável com a situação.

Por um instante Sakura quase girou os olhos, decidindo que era melhor arrumar mais alguma coisa para fazer antes que voltasse a pensar muito sobre o quinto Kage. Estava agindo de maneira ridícula, sabia.

Entrou em um quarto e sorriu ao encontrar Tsubaki já lá dentro, se aproximando do leito e checando os sinais vitais e o soro do paciente.

"-Acho que está tudo bem aqui." – ela ergueu os olhos verdes para a enfermeira e sorriu, fechando a porta do quarto atrás de si assim que saíram e suspirando pesarosamente. Estava literalmente exausta e ainda teria que ficar ali para caso de emergência... O que implicaria não ver Gaara naquela noite. Bem, ele provavelmente deduziria sozinho as razões dela.

...Será que ele pensaria que ela havia premeditado aquela situação? Pensaria que ela estava o evitando? Meneou a cabeça levemente, estava sendo mais uma vez ridícula. Ele ainda era o Kazekage de Sunagakure no Sato e ela ainda era uma ninja de Konoha ali em missão de ajuda diplomática. Sentir qualquer tipo de atração por ele seria no mínimo estúpido, não?

"-Sensei, poderia vir até aqui comigo? Há algo que gostaria de lhe mostrar." – a kunoichi concordou, suspirando brevemente antes de finalmente seguí-la. Pensou em reprimí-la mais uma vez por chamá-la de _sensei_, mas provavelmente seria inútil. Quanto mais tentava corrigir as enfermeiras mais elas pareciam ignorar suas reclamações.

Tsubaki era, apesar de novata, uma das melhores enfermeiras ali... E sempre se esforçara para seguir à risca tudo o que lhe era ensinado. Era um pouco mais reclusa que todas as outras, é verdade, mas ainda assim muito boa no que fazia.

Foi com um certo incômodo que Sakura notou que o quarto em que haviam entrado estava completamente vazio e quando ouviu a porta atrás de si sendo trancada foi tarde demais para ter qualquer tipo de reação.

Sentiu uma katana atravessar-lhe o estômago e teve que reunir todas as suas forças e o que restava de seu chakra para virar-se para trás, os olhos verdes arregalados em total e completa surpresa enquanto uma única palavra queria sair de seus lábios: _Porque_?

Havia cometido um erro – grave e básico – para qualquer ninja: deixado sua guarda completamente baixa.

"-Não deveria confiar tanto em quem não conhece, _Sakura-chan_." - ela falou, abaixando-se ao lado da garota quando ela caiu e sorrindo de lado. – "Espero que meu veneno já esteja fazendo efeito. Kabuto vai ficar tão satisfeito..." – olhou para a mão dela quando a mesma se estendeu e tocou seus cabelos cor-de-rosa.

_Kabuto_. De repente muitas coisas começaram a fazer sentido para ela.

Com pouco ou muito chakra sobrando Sakura não havia chego tão longe para morrer ali, longe de casa, longe de todos que amava e nas mãos de uma mulher que ela não fazia a mais vaga idéia de porque queria matá-la. _Não mesmo._

"-Se parar de resistir vai tornar tudo mais fácil, kunoichi." – ergueu as orbes esmeralda para vê-la estreitar os olhos na sua direção, o canto dos lábios se curvando um pouco mais e acentuando o sorriso maldoso que havia se formado ali. – "Sabe o transtorno que sua morte aqui vai causar, não sabe? Espero que saiba."

Nunca ficou tão claro que aquela ninja do som não fazia idéia de com quem estava lidando. Ignorando completamente a dor que se espalhava por seu corpo Sakura ajeitou as luvas em suas mãos e apertou os punhos.

"-...Posso até morrer aqui, mas você vai comigo." – murmurou, tossindo levemente e respirando fundo. Teve tempo de ver os olhos da tal Tsubaki se arregalarem antes de retirar a espada que ela havia atravessado em seu estômago, a sensação levemente conhecida e há tanto tempo esquecida a fazendo lembrar que já passara por aquilo uma vez... E que sobrevivera para contar a história.

Retirou de um dos bolsos do jaleco agora coberto de sangue uma seringa, a injetando no braço sem pensar e então voltando a fitar a mulher à sua frente. Aparentemente fizera bem em não informar ninguém sobre seus progressos em relação ao veneno utilizado na fronteira... E pensar que nunca imaginara que ele seria usado contra ela algum dia. Sua curiosidade dessa vez havia sido um verdadeiro golpe de sorte.

"-Onde estávamos mesmo?" – murmurou, vendo Tsubaki fazer alguns selos com as mãos e desviando bem à tempo de ver o lugar onde antes estava ser consumido por chamas. – "Se é tudo o que sabe é melhor começar a gritar por ajuda." – resmungou, e por mais que estivesse sendo arrogante podia ver o _medo_finalmente instaurado nos olhos de sua adiversária.

Aparentemente ela também tinha cometido um erro muito básico para qualquer ninja: subestimá-la.

Avançou, desviando do que havia sido um chute direcionado à sua cabeça e canalizando todo o chakra que lhe restava para seus punhos. Quando eles se encontraram com o rosto da mulher e Sakura a viu voando pelo cômodo e levando a parede com ela, piscou vagarosamente.

_Havia exagerado._

E se não tivesse dado certo, quem morreria seria ela.

Sentiu seu coração errar uma batida quando viu algo se mover em meio aos escombros, sua visão falhando levemente e seu pensamento parando completamente quando algo tocou seu ombro.

A última coisa que teve certeza de ver antes de ser abraçada pela escuridão foram olhos claros e terrivelmente irritados.

_Gaara._

**xxxxx**

Um pequeno tufão de areia na entrada do hospital transformou-se lentamente em Sabaku no Gaara, alguns grãos dispersos resistindo em ainda flutuar ao seu redor quando ele deu seu primeiro passo em frente à recepção lançando um olhar qualquer para a recepcionista atrás do balcão que o olhou completamente surpresa.

Poupou a si mesmo de palavras e perguntas quando sentiu o chakra de Sakura baixo demais vindo do andar de cima e não precisou de aviso algum para ter certeza de que havia algo muito errado quando o edifício inteiro estremeceu. Usou um jutsu de teletransporte rápido e parou completamente quando seus olhos pousaram sobre o que estava acontecendo.

Havia sangue espalhado pelo chão e Sakura estava caindo. _Caindo_. Os fios cor-de-rosa suspensos no ar e o sangue pingando do jaleco branco enquanto a cena se passava diante de seus olhos quase em câmera lenta quando ele se adiantou para segurá-la.

Os sentimentos que o invadiram ao vê-la naquele estado em seus braços foram muitos e nem todos faziam sentido para ele. _Raiva, ódio, medo_... _Certeza._

_Certeza_de que quem quer que tivesse feito aquilo pagaria da maneira mais dolorosa e indesejada que pudesse existir; _certeza_de que nunca mais deixaria alguém machucá-la daquela maneira e _certeza_de que jamais a deixaria longe demais de seus olhos novamente.

Em questão de segundos havia areia por todos os lados e a existência de Tsubaki havia sido completamente apagada da face da terra.

Ninguém nunca mais tocaria nela. Porque ela era _sua_ de uma maneira completamente distorcida, torta e errada... Mas ainda assim estranha e completamente _certa_. Ela era diferente, forte, fascinante, decidida. _Sua_.

Algo possessivo e estranho estava crescendo nele e por mais que não soubesse o significado ainda, descobriria mais tarde. Primeiro precisava se certificar de que ela ficaria bem, nem que para aquilo fosse preciso fazer toda a areia do deserto parar à sua vontade.

**xxxxx**

Naruto olhou para o frasco à sua frente com um semblante completamente perdido, o erguendo a altura dos olhos para ver o símbolo do clã Uchiha na parte de baixo e soltando um longo e pesaroso suspiro.

Sasuke... Quando pensava estar perto de chegar a uma conclusão sobre ele tudo o que havia cogitado como possibilidade simplesmente caía por terra. E talvez fosse por isso que não perdia as esperanças em seu ex-companheiro de equipe. O problema todo agora era onde ele queria chegar e o porque de estar fazendo tudo aquilo. Porque ele simplesmente não dizia tudo de uma vez ao invés de deixar _pistas_para trás?

O loiro tocou a testa e suspirou novamente, massageando as têmporas levemente e fitando um ponto perdido no teto por instantes. Àquela hora, se Kakashi já não tivesse chego a Sunagakure com o antídoto deveria pelo menos estar perto...

...Agora ele tinha um problema resolvido e outros mil por resolver. Só esperava que Sakura estivesse bem.

– _and I'm out of reason to believe in me, I'm out of trying to defy_

* * *

><p><em>The Gift - Seether<em>

Oi pessoal!

Demorei um pouco com esse capítulo mas espero que não se repita com o próximo... Provavelmente porque eu não tinha nada pronto desse quando postei o anterior. E ah, não sei porque, não gostei desse capítulo. Ele não ficou do jeito que eu queria mas eu não quis ficar enrolando até baixar um santo em mim pra refazer ele inteiro, então antes que eu desistisse de tudo decidi postar de uma vez! Oh well! Espero que tenham gostado, foi só pra jogar uma pimenta nas coisas... Se não fica tudo fácil demais né.

Agradecimentos rápidos: **julia, Krol, Didinha, Bruuh.s2, Lala-Hyuuga, YukiYuri, lukasjeans, CehMarry44, Rane Guedes, Biiia Uchiha, Yasashiino Yume, Pricililica, Nagila, Hisui Ai.**

**Comentários são sempre bem-vindos e realmente apreciados.**

Beijos


	7. Chapter 7

**Perfectly**

_Told myself that you were right for me – but felt so lonely in your company – _

Parece que quando você pensa que vai morrer, milhares de pensamentos invadem a sua mente ao mesmo tempo sem aviso e sem ressalvas – todos juntos de uma vez só sem realmente se importar com o quanto aquilo vai ser capaz de lhe abalar, ignorando completamente que a morte eminente já é por si só perturbadora.

Mas então quando você realiza que está pensando demais e que tudo não parou, você percebe que não morreu. Mas que provavelmente chegou muito perto disso.

Sakura já havia imaginado sua morte mais de uma vez, e em nenhuma delas as areias de Sunagakure fazia parte do cenário. Claro que nenhuma delas era de maneira agradável, como uma ninja em atividade ela deveria esperar por tudo… Especialmente pela morte. Então porque daquela vez não estava querendo esperar?

Ela já havia apanhado mais de uma vez… De outras pessoas, da vida, de quem amava. O amor em especial fora o último a lhe dar um tapa na cara e a mandar ficar calada, escondendo-se no âmago do seu ser e prometendo ficar para todo sempre lá, ironicamente amargurado. Havia depositado toda sua vida e todos os seus planos em um homem que a abandonara e levara tempo demais para recolher os pedaços do que havia restado para retomar de onde parara. Aquilo provavelmente explicaria sua insatisfação com uma morte tão estupidamente prematura, ocasionada pela sua mais pura irresponsabilidade e fraqueza: a confiança.

Porque mesmo não havia desistido daquele verbo idiota que atende por "confiar"? Provavelmente porque quanto mais apanhava da vida, mais realizava que vivia cercada de pessoas maravilhosas… E que deveria ser eternamente grata por isso e por todas as oportunidades que o destino parecia lhe proporcionar.

Ter conhecido pessoas como Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi, Hinata, Ino e Naruto – especialmente _Naruto _– a faziam ter certeza de que ela muitas vezes agia como aquilo que mais desprezava, como uma egoísta. Se fosse para morrer, ela queria que fosse perto deles… Perto o suficiente para que todos eles pudessem ouví-la dizer que os amava antes de partir.

Mas era idiota pensar – ou desejar – a forma com a qual vai morrer, certo? Era egoísta querer ter aquele tipo de desejo atendido.E também ela não ia morrer… Não agora. Não ali. Ainda tinha muito o que fazer em Sunagakure, ainda tinha muito o que conversar com Gaara…

_Gaara._

A última pessoa que vira antes de fechar os olhos, a última pessoa que a fizera se sentir segura nos braços... A última pessoa que ela havia esperado fazê-la se sentir assim. Ela ainda podia sentí-lo a segurando, quente, forte... Como ela nunca pensara que ele poderia ser. E pensar que anos antes, muitos anos antes, estar nos braços dele teria significado sua morte.

Aquilo tudo havia a dado uma nova perspectiva dele. Uma que provavelmente já existia em seu subconsciente e que por algum motivo ela relutara para aceitar.

Ele era bonito, forte, decidido, corajoso, provavelmente tão apaixonante quanto as enfermeiras pensavam que ele era. Também era teimoso, por vezes mal educado e terrivelmente temperamental... Nada que ela no fundo não gostasse, nada que no fundo ela também não fosse. Talvez ela e o Kazekage fossem mais parecidos do que ela pensava.

Quando ele falava com ela, a olhava nos olhos. Quando ela o provocava, ele não hesitava em responder... E quando ela falava algo inteligente ele a olhava com algo parecido com apreciação. Coisas que Sasuke jamais faria. Coisas que ele fazia sem perceber, mas que não passavam despercebidas por ela.

O que ela pensava de Gaara, afinal? Nem ela mesma sabia como definir. Atração, talvez? Não era amor... Porque ela sabia exatamente como era amar quem jamais poderia ter. Doía.

Doía olhar e saber que nunca poderia tocar, que nunca poderia ter... Que talvez algum dia pudesse saber a sensação de ter essa pessoa em seus braços mas que nunca passaria daquela simplicidade, nunca seria de maneira completa. Doía ter a certeza de que independente de todos os esforços seu amor nunca poderia ser correspondido. Doía entregar seu coração com o maior cuidado nas mãos de alguém que nunca saberia o que fazer com ele.

Ela não queria passar por aquilo de novo. Então porque estava se quer pensando em algo como aquilo? Gaara estava muito acima de onde ela podia alcançar.

Seus desejos eram de um sadismo imensurável... Sempre a levando a querer tudo aquilo que jamais poderia ter.

"-...Gaara?" – quando sentiu tudo doer e seus olhos finalmente se abriram ela teve certeza de que não havia morrido. E de que aquilo não era um sonho... Por mais que o rosto dele tenha lhe parecido por um mero instante angelical.

**xxxxx**

Sabaku no Gaara não estava irritado. Dizer que ele estava irritado seria constatar o óbvio e apenas a constatação do óbvio não lhe bastava naquele momento. Agora as coisas estavam passando dos limites... E se Sakura tivesse se ferido? Aquilo teria sido um desastre diplomático sem dimensões.

Ninguém ousou se quer intercepta-lo quando o Kazekage entrou no hospital, Kankuro em seu encalce como uma sombra e milhares de grãos de areia agitando-se ao redor deles.

Ele não precisou pedir para ninguém para saber em que quarto ela estava. Seus instintos estavam aguçados e o Shukaku – que havia sido novamente lacrado dentro de si anos atrás – parecia estar respondendo à toda sua raiva. Foi praticamente guiado até a porta do quarto dela, e só parou porque ela se abriu antes que ele tocasse a maçaneta.

"-Kazekage-sama." – o vento vindo da janela passou pela garota parada na porta, trazendo o perfume inconfundível que o conduzira até ali de maneira involuntária. Um perfume fresco, suave, que o trazia também a lembrança distante de flores. Flores de cerejeira e folhas novas. O perfume que ele sentira de perto quando ela dormira em seu sofá e que secretamente procurava sempre encontrar pelos lugares que ela passava.

"-Gaara." – ele resmungou, a segurando com apenas um braço quando a garota simplesmente desabou à sua frente. O chakra dela estava baixo, mas estava estável. Podia sentir o corpo miúdo e quente respirando levemente contra o seu, e não soube dizer quando exatamente ergueu a outra mão para tocar-lhe os cabelos.

Ela estava bem. E o fato daquilo ser um alívio tão grande o fazia pensar o que exatamente era aquilo que sentia toda vez que a via, toda vez que ela estava perto. Não era mais só curiosidade, era algo além daquilo, algo novo e completamente incômodo que ele não sabia nomear.

"-Kazekage-sama." – estreitou os olhos para o lado, onde algumas enfermeiras preocupadas haviam se amontado, observando atentamente enquanto seu Kage segurava a médica de Konoha de maneira cuidadosa e protetora entre seus braços. - "Sakura-sensei... Ela está..."

"-Ela está bem." – foi tudo o que se limitou a responder, demorando alguns segundos a mais para erguê-la no colo e leva-la de volta para a maca de onde ela não deveria ter saído tão cedo. Observou-a por mais um instante, tirando uma mecha de cabelos rosados da frente do rosto antes de soltar um suspiro pesaroso.

Aquela mulher era, definitivamente, a pessoa mais teimosa e admirável que já conhecera. Meneou a cabeça, como se desaprovasse algo que estava pensando anteriormente e sumiu em meio a uma nuvem de areia.

Na porta do quarto, três pares de olhos surpresos piscavam copiosamente. O que, exatamente, elas tinham acabado de ver seu Kazekage fazer?

**xxxxx**

Uma tempestade de areia atingiu Suna naquele fim de tarde, e Temari não tinha muita certeza se ela havia sido causada por razões naturais ou por seu irmão mais novo. Afinal, Gaara sumira a tarde toda e ainda não havia dado sinal desde que o sol começara a se por, quando fora ao hospital.

Era engraçado como por vezes se enganava ao tomar conclusões sobre os sentimentos do Kazekage... Tinha certeza que aquela mistura de sentimentos estava sendo ainda mais confusa para ele do que para ela. Cada vez que deduzia algo sobre ele descobria-se completamente precipitada e errada... Tocou a testa, sorrindo levemente ao constatar que não sabia se gostava ou não daquela instabilidade representada pelo ruivo. Bem, já deveria ter se acostumado à ela.

A única coisa sobre a qual Temari tinha certeza estar certa era o fato de que Sakura poderia salvar seu irmão. Poderia dar para ele tudo o que um dia ela nunca imaginou que ele fosse capaz de ter, poderia ensiná-lo muito mais do que pensou que ele pudesse aprender, mostra-lo coisas muito além do que ele poderia enxergar. Ela poderia ser a redenção que Temari e Kankuro julgaram ser impossível de existir, aquilo que haviam desistido de procurar em algum ponto do passado.

Pensando agora, não poderia ser mais grata à aldeia da folha. Mais especificamente, à Naruto e Sakura. Se não fosse por eles, Gaara não seria o líder que era. Se não fosse por eles, Gaara se quer estaria vivo... E ela teria perdido até mesmo Kankuro se não fosse por aqueles dois. O débito que tinha jamais poderia ser quitado, mas isso não significava que ela desistiria de procurar uma forma de retribuir a altura.

Com um suspiro pesaroso, ela deitou-se em sua cama e fechou os olhos. Gostava de dormir ao som das tempestades – talvez por um simples costume –, elas lhe passavam a tola e errônea sensação de paz que ela tanto buscava. Era como se enquanto houvesse areia e vento para todos os lados, nada de ruim pudesse acontecer.

Era uma sensação falsa, ela sabia, mas era uma mentira na qual ela gostava de acreditar.

**xxxxx**

Sasuke não gostava de areia.

Sunagakure o trazia lembranças das quais ele não gostava e pensamentos que há muito havia afastado de sua mente. E, no entanto, ali estava ele... Sentado em frente a uma maca no hospital, esperando o momento exato em que os olhos verdes de Haruno Sakura se abririam para ele. E ele já estava ficando cansado de esperar.

Inclinou a cabeça levemente, observando com cuidado a respiração leve da garota, o corpo machucado movendo-se vez ou outra para procurar uma posição mais confortável. Aquele deveria ser o que chamavam de sono dos justos, um privilégio ao qual ele não tinha direito ou um direito do qual ele fora privado. Talvez por castigo, talvez por merecimento... Sasuke já não sabia mais, e também não se importava.

Sua missão ali havia sido simplificada. Aparentemente Sakura havia matado Tsubaki e quase morrido no processo devido ao veneno das plantas do Som. Mas o antídoto certo que trouxera provavelmente a ajudaria a melhorar rápido o suficiente para lhe dar as respostas que precisava. Não que ajudá-la estivesse em seus planos, mas ela também não deveria ter tido intenção alguma em acabar o ajudando, e o Uchiha não gostava de ficar em débito com alguém... Especialmente com ela. Além do mais, se alguém realmente tivesse que matá-la, esse alguém seria ele e ninguém mais. Ninguém deveria tocá-la, não como ele fazia, não como ele queria... Não com as emoções que ele causava. De algum jeito doentio e distorcido, sabia que no fundo ela seria sempre sua e de mais ninguém, por mais que não tivesse nada a oferecer em troca a vaga idéia dela estar ali já lhe era satisfatória.

Aproximou-se lentamente, estreitando os olhos escuros para a o rosto de pele pálida e contornando-lhe o queixo com o indicador. Sempre tão frágil e descuidada... Tinha certeza de que conquistar a confiança da rosada não fora desafio algum para uma pessoa tão calculista e falsa como Tsubaki. Tocou-a no pescoço, ignorando o leve movimento que ela fez, os dedos gelados deslizando lentamente por toda a extensão até chegar no ombro. Poderia matá-la tão facilmente... E ninguém nunca saberia o que teria acontecido. Mas aquele não era o momento.

"-...Kazek-" - ela abriu os olhos lentamente, ajeitando-se na cama e piscando um pouco.

Sasuke não soube bem o que o irritou tanto, se o fato dela ter se referido a outra pessoa de uma maneira tão confortável e segura ou o fato de não o ter reconhecido prontamente. Seus dedos apertaram-se contra o pescoço dela de uma maneira leve.

"-Sakura." - estreitou os olhos escuros para a garota, sorrindo de lado ao vê-la retrair.

"-Sas-Sasuke-kun!" - ela ergueu as mãos, segurando as dele que estavam em seu pescoço enquanto tentava inutilmente tirá-las dali. - "Está me machucando-"

"-Eu sei." - murmurou sem emoção alguma, demorando alguns segundos mais para soltá-la. - "O que Tsubaki queria aqui?"

"-...O que está fazendo aqui? Porque isso está acontecendo? Sasuke...?" - silêncio. Ela ajeitou-se na maca, engolindo em seco enquanto o fitava.

Tantos anos... Tantas palavras não ditas, tanta saudade, tanto tempo, tanto esforço... Para nada. Sakura não o respondeu nos minutos que se seguiram. Podia ouvir a tempestade lá fora, o vendo e a areia batendo contra as portas e janelas, fazendo questão de esconder até mesmo a luz do luar. Era só ela e ele ali. Ela e ele entre um silêncio incômodo, entre requisições, lembranças e um poço de mágoas que era grande o suficiente para mantê-los separados. E ambos sabiam que ele poderia matá-la a qualquer instante.

"-Ela queria começar uma guerra entre a areia e a folha. Aparentemente isso enfraqueceria ambos a ponto de dar vantagens para ela e Kabuto... E mais alguém. Acredito que haja mais alguém. Mas Orochimaru está morto, não está? Você o matou, não matou? Naruto disse que-" - ela parou de falar quando ele lhe deu as costas.

E se tivesse olhado para trás antes de partir teria encontrado o olhar desapontado da kunoichi, cujos punhos estavam cerrados. Mas ela não ia chorar, não de novo, não por ele.

"-Da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, Sasuke-kun..." – murmurou baixinho, para si mesma e mais ninguém. – "Vou levá-lo de volta para Naruto. É uma promessa."

E aquilo há muito tempo deixara de ser um objetivo por ele. Agora era por Naruto.

Por Naruto e mais ninguém, porque ele não merecia viver com aquela decepção, com aquele peso sobre os ombros. O que ambos fossem fazer depois já não a interessava mais.

_...Por Naruto._

– _but I don't wanna live that way, reading into every word you say._

* * *

><p>Ok, eu sei que demorei séculos e que mereço muito apanhar por isso, mas calma! –desvia dos tomates –Todo erro tem uma explicação plausível (a não ser que tenha ocorrido de maneira premeditada...)!<p>

Eu tive sérios problemas com relação a esse capítulo. Tive a infelicidade de perdê-lo duas vezes (meus notebooks conseguiram bater o recorde e pifar não apenas uma, MAS DUAS vezes... Fazendo com que eu perdesse todos os meus arquivos (ARGH!). Daí como é de se esperar eu desanimei totalmente e acabei deixando de lado, as idéias sumiram também e eu considerei sinceramente a idéia de desistir desse fic. MAAAAS! Aparentemente vocês não desistiram de mim, porque continuei recebendo reviews pedindo para que eu continuasse, e podem ter certeza de que se estou aqui postando esse capítulo agora, é por vocês! Eu adorei ter recebido tanto incentivo, foi animador e me deu inspiração pra reescrever pela terceira vez o mesmo capítulo. Então deixo aqui meu **MUITO OBRIGADA **a todos que comentaram e me incentivaram: **hyuugaamore, Ayumi, Dani Margera, Guest, Rane Guedes, tatá, Didinha, Raca, Krol, jlia, Roh Matheus, Nagila, YukiYuri, Lala-Hyuuga, Ana Uchiha, Pricililica.**

**Muito obrigada pessoal, de verdade mesmo!**

...Vou ficando por aqui, deu bastante drama por hoje já!

Beijos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Perfectly**

_It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't -_

Sakura deslizou os dedos finos sobre o pedaço de concreto que jazia no chão, os passos de pés descalços um tanto incertos ao que ela passava pelo buraco que havia ficado aberto na parede.

Nos últimos dias ela quase havia morrido duas vezes. Primeiro pelas mãos de uma estranha, segundo...

_Sasuke._

Continuou traçando um caminho leve com seu indicador sobre o concreto quebrado, o pensamento voando tão longe quanto o vento gelado da noite o permitia. O veneno era de Onogakure, mas não era de Sasuke. Aquilo deveria servir como um alívio e no entanto tudo o que ela conseguia sentir era... _Medo_.

Não por ela, não por sua vida, mas medo de que algo ruim ainda estava por vir.

"-Não deveria estar aqui. Além do mais, está frio." – ela virou-se lentamente para trás quando a voz de Temari soou, abraçando-se um pouco ao constatar que sim, estava frio. Afinal era tarde da noite e o deserto sabia ser ingrato quando queria.

O olhar que a outra estava lhe lançando estava longe de ser reprovador, para sua surpresa. Se tivesse que classificá-lo seria algo entre um misto de preocupação e carinho.

"-Não deveria nem estar viva se não fosse por seu irmão." – disse simples, cuidadosa, seus dedos finalmente deixando de tocar os destroços ao que ela se aproximou da loira, aceitando de bom grado o casaco que ela trazia pendurado em seus braços. – "Como sabia que eu estava aqui?"

"-Está querendo dizer que sou uma péssima ninja ou...?" – a loira riu quando notou o cenho franzido da médica, abanando uma mão no ar. – "Sabia que sua teimosia não ia permitir que ficasse no quarto, como uma paciente normal."

"-Já me sinto bem melhor."

Um silêncio cômodo formou-se entre as duas ao que caminhavam, voltando até a escadaria e, finalmente, chegando à área não afetada do hospital. Aquela falta de palavras perdurou até que chegassem à porta do quarto e, sinceramente, Sakura estava tremendamente agradecida por ele.

Sua maior fraqueza havia quase conseguido acabar com ela mais uma vez. Ela provavelmente nunca perderia aquele costume ridículo de confiar nas pessoas que mantinha ao seu redor, mas ninguém poderia culpá-la por sua própria ingenuidade, ou poderia? Era completamente sem lógica ela continuar insistindo no mesmo erro depois de tantas decepções, mas também era inevitável se sua personalidade fosse levada em consideração. Já havia pensado naquilo tantas vezes que havia se tornado algo cansativo. Ela nunca mudaria, mesmo que aquilo viesse a ser seu fim.

E foi perdendo-se novamente em pensamentos que Sakura percebeu que havia mais uma coisa a incomodando: a saudade. A saudade de casa, de Naruto, da falsa segurança que apenas estar perto dele a fornecia. A mesma segurança que, ironicamente, ela havia sentido nos braços de Gaara quando ele apareceu no momento em que ela mais precisava. Mas os sentimentos que ela mantinha por Naruto definitivamente não eram os mesmos que ela começara a cultivar pelo Kazekage, eram? Tinha quase certeza que não.

"-Sakura." – a voz de Temari mais uma vez a resgatou daquele mundo infinito de pensamentos sem sentido e perguntas sem resposta que sua mente parecia ter se transformado nas últimas semanas. – "Que tal voltarmos juntas até o seu quarto? Acho que ninguém vai ficar satisfeito se te encontrar zanzando por aí."

E por _ninguém_, Temari implicitamente se referia apenas à Gaara. A loira não era cega e nem inocente. Tinha certeza de que a possessividade e cuidado que o irmão havia recém adquirido pela médica de Konoha tinha nome, mas preferia ter certeza absoluta antes de confirmá-la assim.

A outra sorriu levemente.

"-Quando vou poder voltar ao meu posto no hospital?"

A loira ergueu as sobrancelhas, indo de surpresa à completamente indignada.

"-...Você não tem jeito mesmo. Anda logo, temos que voltar." – fez um sinal com a cabeça e riu quando Sakura torceu o nariz um pouco.

**xxxxx**

Aquele era um dia incomum – ou ao menos assim Hatake Kakashi pensou quando foi interceptado por um número grande de guardas ao chegar aos portões de Sunagakure. Antes que pudesse se pronunciar, um deles ergueu uma sobrancelha ao perceber o símbolo da aldeia da folha na bandana que ele levava tampando seu olho.

"-Konohagakure. O Kazekage deu ordens para que caso algum ninja de Konoha chegue, o levemos diretamente para a torre."

"-Ah sim. É por causa da garota que foi atacada, não?"

O copy-nin levou alguns instantes para absorver a informação. Um misto de aflição e preocupação tomou conta de sua mente em menos de segundos.

_Não_. Ele não poderia estar atrasado.

"-Onde ela está?"

"-A informação é-"

"-_Onde ela está_?" – ele repetiu, firme, e antes que qualquer um deles pudesse se mover ele já segurava o guarda que havia mencionado Sakura pelo colarinho.

"-Isso não vai ser necessário, Hatake. Pode soltá-lo." – a voz de Kankuro soou por trás dos guardas, mas o Hatake não o soltou. – "Ela está bem. Porque não vem comigo? Meu irmãozinho estava esperando a chegada de algum de vocês a qualquer instante."

Ele pareceu ponderar por algum tempo antes de finalmente fazer o que havia sido indicado. Com um suspiro pesaroso, virou-se para o ninja de Suna.

"-Ela está bem?"

"-Está. Porque não vem e explicamos o que houve? Vou buscá-la também."

"-...Hm."

Definitivamente, um dia incomum.

**xxxxx**

"-Ele está estranho."

"-Ele sempre está estranho."

"Aconteceu algo em Suna. Por isso ele não quis que fôssemos junto."

"-Pare de ser paranoica."

"-Pare de ser idiota."

"-Está com ciúme e eu sou o idiota?"

"-Ele encontrou com aquela garota. Sakura."

"-E daí? Nós somos o time dele agora."

Sasuke ignorou completamente a conversa entre Karin e Suigetsu às suas costas, fechando os olhos por instantes e recostando a cabeça na árvore atrás de si.

Tsubaki havia sido eliminada e Sakura estava bem. Nem mesmo havia precisado dar o antídoto à ela porque, para sua total surpresa, a kunoichi havia descoberto algo sobre ele antes mesmo que o Sasuke chegasse ali.

Sorriu de lado ao constatar que sim, ele havia a subestimado.

Aparentemente ela era uma médica –e era boa no que fazia ou não teria sido mandada para Sunagakure sozinha. Aparentemente também ela não havia perdido velhos costumes e continuava confiando cegamente nas pessoas ao redor dela... _Uma pena_.

Abriu os olhos escuros, fitando as próprias mãos por um momento. Teria sido tão fácil matá-la naquele hospital... Ainda podia sentir o calor da pele dela em contraste com suas mãos geladas, o verde dos olhos dela tão perfeitamente gravados em sua mente... E então a maneira como ela suavemente – _erroneamente _– chamara pelo Kazekage quando acordou.

A mente rápida do Uchiha havia associado tal acontecimento ao fato do próprio ter sido quem a encontrou e a salvou – ou pelo menos essa era a informação que havia arrancado do guarda que matara perto dos portões. Agora, no entanto, quando voltou para refletir sobre o assunto... Havia algo mais.

Talvez estivesse apenas pensando demais sobre algo inútil e estúpido, mas Haruno Sakura sempre parecia ser capaz de despertar aquelas bobagens nele.

_Ela jamais deveria ter tentado pará-lo quando ele deixou Konoha. _

E era por isso que, depois que encontrasse Kabuto, voltaria para buscá-la.

**xxxxx**

Kakashi geralmente era um homem paciente.

_Geralmente._

Isso mudava completamente quando estavam tentando esconder algo dele e, especialmente, quando o assunto escondido envolvia algum de seus alunos. Piorava alguns graus mais quando o aluno era especificamente Haruno Sakura.

O quinto Kage, no entanto, parecia estar demorando para ler o pergaminho e analisar o antídoto propositalmente, quase como se estivesse se deleitando com a agonia quase palpável que o outro estava sentindo.

_Diplomacia, Kakashi. _O copy-nin lembrou a si mesmo mentalmente. _Diplomacia. Sakura está bem. _

"-E Sakura?" – perguntou enfim, não aguentando quando ele virou o pergaminho para ler a parte de trás pela _terceira _vez.

"-Você a subestima, Hatake." – Gaara disse simples, seguindo o olhar do copy-ninja.

Do outro lado o ruivo estava, de fato, se divertindo com o que via.

Aquele parecia ser um erro frequente das pessoas ao redor dela: subestimá-la. Mas ele não os culpava, havia feito o mesmo em algum ponto no passado. Na verdade, há muito tempo atrás, teria sido capaz de apostar tudo o que tinha que ela seria uma desculpa patética de uma ninja. Mas havia se provado errado de tantas maneiras que nem sabia direito por onde começar...

Agora, continuar a subestimando era insistir no erro, e o quinto Kage não gostava de se enganar por uma segunda vez. A garota era forte, inteligente e perfeitamente capaz. Talvez houvesse algo mais na preocupação do Hatake? Algo paternal, talvez? Ou seria culpa?

Até onde sabia Sakura havia se tornado aprendiz da lendária sannin Tsunade... Quando cabia a ele tê-la ensinado, não? Era uma questão de lógica e ponderação encontrar a resposta para aquela questão, mas Gaara não queria exatamente perder tempo com aquilo.

"-Ela começou a trabalhar em um antídoto logo depois de enviar amostras para Konoha. Por mais que nunca tenha imaginado que fosse precisar testá-los nela mesma..." – o ruivo parou por instantes aí, retomando a postura. Se a mulher que tocou nela não estivesse praticamente morta quando ele a encontrou, faria questão de mantê-la viva por mais algum tempo só para poder fazê-la sofrer.

Gaara teria continuado sua frase se a porta não tivesse se aberto e Sakura não tivesse entrado por ela – _sem bater_, ele frisou em sua própria mente.

A animosidade que havia se estabelecido entre ele e Kakashi pareceu se dissipar quase instantaneamente com a presença dela ali.

O ruivo observou com atenção os olhos dela irem de surpresos para preocupados até, então, parecerem finalmente aliviados ao que – ele concluiu – ela teve certeza de que o Hatake estava bem. Era quase patético como ela estava disposta a gastar o pouco de chackra que havia recuperado se ele tivesse sofrido qualquer tipo de arranhão... E foi então que ele percebeu algo:

_Ele queria aquela preocupação toda voltada para ele._

"-Sak-"

"-Kakashi-sensei!" – ela praticamente atirou-se nos braços do outro.

_Tão vulnerável, tão sentimental... _

"Está bem? O que está fazendo aqui? Konoha? Naruto?"

O copy-nin tocou-a nos cabelos lentamente, como se estivesse lidando com uma criança ou um filhote, e respondeu algo.

Mas Gaara não estava mais ouvindo.

Estava pensando.

Normalmente ele teria prontamente parado e reprimido a cena que se passava à frente dele, mas... Ele queria ver. Queria entender. Queria aquela mesma preocupação voltada só para ele – queria que ela também corresse para seus braços.

De um jeito meio estranho, doentio e primitivo ele queria _dissecá-la_. Queria entender perfeitamente cada parte dela e testar todos os seus limites, um a um.

_Todos eles._

E ele demorou um pouco mais para concluir que sim, aquela aparente vulnerabilidade e sentimentalismo faziam parte da _beleza _dela. E era contraditório e incrível pensar que apesar dela jamais esconder o que sentia e pensava – aqueles olhos esmeralda jamais permitiriam – e de ser tão prontamente capaz de amar a qualquer um, ela também possuía uma força sobre-humana e um temperamento incontrolável. A mesma mão que salvava vidas era uma mão capaz de tirá-las facilmente.

Os cabelos, os olhos, a pele de aparência delicada e o temperamento – _sim_, aquela contradição ambulante era o que a tornava ainda mais interessante aos olhos dele.

"-_Sakura._" – chamou enfim, interrompendo a conversa que ela mantinha com o Hatake e ignorando completamente o olhar de mais pura curiosidade que o mesmo o lançou por sobre os ombros da kunoichi. Ele sabia bem o que o outro queria perguntar, a falta de um honorífico e a sugestão de proximidade entre os dois ficou ainda mais evidente quando ela não protestou e apenas calou-se. – "Receio não tê-la chamado." – acrescentou então, simples, divertindo-se ao vê-la fechar os punhos.

"-...Mas Kakashi-"

"-Eu já estava de saída." – o Hatake disse simples, desviando finalmente os olhos do Kazekage. – "Tenho que voltar para Konoha."

"-Já...? Eu pensei que..."

"-Alguém precisa reportar suas condições para o Hokage antes que ele venha pessoalmente verificar." - o copy-nin sorriu para ela, tocando-a nos cabelos mais uma vez e sorrindo por trás da máscara. Fitou então o ruivo. - "Com sua licença, Kazekage-sama." - disse simples, e antes que Sakura pudesse protestar ele simplesmente sumiu em uma pequena nuvem de fumaça.

E então ela viu-se sozinha na sala, com Sabaku no Gaara.

"-Deveria estar descansando." - ele se levantou da cadeira, indo até ela lentamente, brincando com o vidro que mantinha em mãos. O símbolo do clã Uchiha o deixava um tanto enojado, mas... Ele queria ver a reação dela. O estendeu para a garota e ela levou mais alguns segundos para pegá-lo, o cenho franzido. - "É o antídoto. Apesar de já ter descoberto algo, creio que isso vá ajudar nas suas pesquisas."

"-Obrigada, Kazek-"

"-Gaara." - interrompeu-a, fazendo com que seus dedos propositalmente tocassem nos dela quando ela finalmente esticou o braço para pegá-lo de suas mãos. Uma leve estática percorreu seu braço, e ele teve certeza que ela também sentiu aquilo pois os pelos do braço dela haviam se erguido um pouco.

"-Gaara-san." - ela ficou ali parada olhando-o pelo que pareceu uma eternidade até finalmente resolver falar algo. - "...Obrigada. Por ter salvo a minha vida."

Ele concordou, não protestando quando ela deu-lhe as costas e foi até a porta, parando uma última vez antes de abrí-la para olhá-lo nos olhos.

_Esmeralda e jade._

O que estava acontecendo entre os dois ele não sabia, mas iria descobrir em breve. Afinal, ele odiava não ter respostas.

_- it's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed_

* * *

><p>Gente... (tira a poeira dos cantos)<p>

Eu espero do fundo do meu coração que alguém ainda não tenha perdido a esperança nesse fic! Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo, por ter demorado tanto com uma atualização. Eu fiquei completamente sem inspiração e ela demorou pra voltar... E eu não gosto de postar qualquer coisa só pra manter um fic atualizado, então por isso a demora.

Espero que possam me perdoar! Eu só não desisti completamente desse fanfic graças à todas as pessoas que me mandaram mensagem perguntando por ele. Muito obrigada mesmo pelo incentivo, foi muito importante pra mim!

Pretendo continuar em breve e aproveitar essa onde de inspiração. Estou com um pouco de pressa, mas eu realmente queria postar esse capítulo, então vou apenas **fazer um agradecimento geral à todos que comentaram e favoritaram **esse fanfic, e **a todos que ainda lêem ele também.**

Bom, como sempre...

**Comentários são sempre bem vindos e realmente apreciados.**

Beijos!


End file.
